


Family Ties

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, friends become Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc started secretly dating towards the end of Season Three (around Menage A Troi). Then, the Borg happened and their relationship was put on hold.  Beverly goes with Jean-Luc to La Barre during his recovery, so this takes place during and after the Season 4 episode, Family, then goes AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text lifted from the S4 episode, Family

**“It’s Earth....It’s home....do I need another reason?”** Jean-Luc continued to pack items into his bag as he gazed over at Deanna Troi, his ship’s counsellor and one of his closest friends.

 **“I agree. In fact, I’m delighted you’re going. But perhaps the choice of where you’re going could stand some scrutiny.  You need time. You cannot achieve complete recovery so quickly. Don’t expect so much of yourself.  It is perfectly normal, after what you’ve been through, to spend a great deal of time trying to find....”** Deanna struggled to find the right words for her captain and friend **“**... **yourself again.”**

**“And what better place to find oneself than on the streets of one’s home village?”**

Deanna sighed. Obviously, his mind was made up.  There was nothing more she could say to him to try to convince him to take an actual holiday somewhere instead of returning to his home village.  Deanna wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea given Jean-Luc’s history with his brother.  Sighing again, she tentatively said **“Have a good trip.”**

“Oh, I intend to.” 

Deanna swished out of the room and Jean-Luc reached for his communicator. “Picard to Crusher.”

_“Crusher here.”_

“I’ll be leaving from transporter room three in ten minutes.”

_“Understood.  Crusher out.”_

###

A rustling came from the bushes near the footpath.  Jean-Luc was immediately on guard.   “Whoever it is, show yourself!”   A young boy sheepishly appeared from between two bushes.

**“I know who you are!”**

**“Then, you have the advantage.”**

**“You’re my nephew, Jean-Luc, from the Starship Enterprise.”** The young boy just then noticed Jean-Luc had his hand clasped in that of his companion, a tall red-headed woman.  “Are you my niece?” Rene asked as he took Beverly’s bag from her shoulder.  Beverly blushed and Jean-Luc had just opened his mouth to reply when Rene turned and ran off back towards the house shouting “Maman!  He’s here! And he brought a lady with him!”

Jean-Luc groaned.  “Are you sure this was a good idea?”

Beverly squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  “Not really, but I wasn’t going to let you come alone.”

The couple continued up the path as a two-story timber framed house came into view.  Beverly gasped. “Oh, Jean-Luc, it’s beautiful!” 

Marie came bustling out of the house, Rene fast on her heels.  **“Jean-Luc! It’s so good to see you!**   I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be bringing your......” she trailed off, not sure if Jean-Luc had brought along a girlfriend or a wife. 

“Friend.  Marie, this is Beverly Crusher, My Chief Medical Officer. Beverly, my sister-in-law Marie.  Somehow, she was crazy enough to marry my brother!”  Beverly smiled as Marie gathered her into a strong hug.  Marie softly whispered “Only friends?” in Beverly’s ear.  Beverly just grinned back and gave a small shrug.  She and Jean-Luc really hadn’t defined their relationship yet.  In fact, they had only started seeing each other again a few weeks before the Borg incursion.

“Rene will take your things inside.  Rene, put the Captain’s and Beverly’s belongings in his old room, please.”  Rene, already holding Beverly’s bag took Jean-Luc’s and scurried back inside the house.

Jean-Luc blanched. “Oh, no, really Marie. We can get rooms in the village. There’s no need....”  Marie raised her eyebrows at the use of the plural. 

“ _Non._ I insist. This is your home too.” _And maybe you’ll finally see your Beverly for what she is to you. Oh Jean-Luc, you deserve love. Let her in._  Jean-Luc looked around, taking it all in.  **“Do things look that different?”**

 **“No. In fact, the amazing thing is how little it has changed.  Everything is exactly as I remember it....the hills, the house...every rock and stone looks untouched by the passage of time.”** Marie smiled. 

**“Robert’s worked hard to keep it that way. It’s very important to him.”**

**“As it was to our father.”** Beverly stood there awkwardly taking in the exchange.  She knew Jean-Luc hadn’t gotten along with his father or brother and wondered how much Marie knew. 

Marie smiled back “You know, Robert can’t wait to see you. He’s out in the vineyard tending to the vines. Why don’t you go see him while I get to know Beverly better?”  Marie looped her arm through Beverly’s and leads her into the house. “Tea?”  Beverly nodded and cast a glance back towards Jean-Luc, shrugging her arms as if to say “What can I do?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Thank you, Marie. I’ll go find him.”

###

“So you’re the famous Beverly Crusher.  He mentions you in all his letters, you know.  Is the young Ensign Crusher he mentions your son?”  Beverly nodded, taking in the warm kitchen.  The kitchen looked very old fashioned and Beverly was surprised not to see a replicator anywhere in sight.

“Yes, he is.  I’m very proud of him.  Jean-Luc has always treated him like a son, ever since my husband....well, that’s all in the past, isn’t it.”  She continued to look around.  “No replicator?” Marie shook her head.

“Robert insists that we keep the old traditions.  If truth be told, I wish we had one if only for those moments when I don’t feel like cooking!”  Beverly laughed. 

“I’m not sure I even remember how to cook without a replicator.  It’s been so long since I lived on Caldos with my grandmother.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Oh, before I married Jack...before I went away to the Academy even.  I used to visit, but I don’t think I’ve been back in at least ten years.”

“Jean-Luc hasn’t been here in twenty. You both must be busy with your starship. It must be hard to maintain your relationship when you live where you work.” 

“Ye...wait, what?” Beverly looked wide-eyed at Marie. 

“You and Jean-Luc.  He wouldn’t have brought you here if he didn’t love you very much.  How long have you been together?”

“Oh! Erm....I mean, I do love him, but we have so much history...I never know where things stand with him.  We had only started dating when he was taken...”  Marie patted her arm and led her over to the table. 

“Why don’t you tell me all about it over a cup of tea. Then, when we’re done, we’ll get you reacquainted with cooking!”

###

Jean-Luc found his brother among the vines, on his knees examining some grapes carefully.  Robert stopped what he was doing and looked up.

 **“So, you’ve arrived alright. Weclome home, Captain.”** Jean-Luc could hear the disdain in Robert’s voice. It was no secret Robert did not approve of Jean-Luc’s life.

**“Hello, Robert.”**

**“Did you shuttle out from the village?”**

**“No.** We **decided to walk.”**

“We?  What did you do, find yourself a wife out there in the stars?”

“I brought Beverly with me.”

“She the doctor who lost her husband under your command?”  Jean-Luc hung his head.

“That was over 10 years ago, Robert.  She’s my Chief Medical Officer now.  You’d know this if you read my letters I wrote.”

“Oh, I read them alright.  So where is the lady doctor?”

“Ah, Marie said something about tea. I saw Rene too. Nice lad.”

“Hmm.”  The brothers ran out of words to say to each other and stood there in silence for many minutes.  Jean-Luc picked up a bit of twine and began to help his brother tie the vines.  This went on for over an hour before Robert turned and gave Jean-Luc a dirty look. 

“I guess I’ll....go see what Beverly and Marie are up to.”

**“Make yourself at home. You know where everything is.”**

“Right.” And with that, Jean-Luc turned away from his brother and headed back to the house.  While he walked, he couldn’t help but think about his brother, which naturally brought on thinking about his father.  His father had wanted both his sons to follow into the family wine making business, but Jean-Luc had had other ideas. He wondered if his brother resented him still after all these years.

###

When Jean-Luc entered the kitchen via the backdoor it was to the smell of fresh bread baking.  He took a deep breath and savoured it.  “Mmm. It smells great Marie.  Not much cause to smell fresh bread up on the _Enterprise.”_.

Marie looked up from the soup pot on the stove. “Don’t thank me. Your Beverly is making the bread. Go thank her.” Marie turned back to the soup with a smug smile on her face.

“Beverly, you baked bread?” Jean-Luc asked, choosing to ignore Marie’s use of “your”.  Beverly swatted his arm.

 “You know I used to bake.”

Jean-Luc cleared his throat “Yes, but....that was a long time ago....before....before....”

“Jack died.  You can say it.  It’s been a long time, Jean-Luc.” A small smile graced her lips.

“Yes. Well, it smells lovely. I can’t wait to try it.” Jean-Luc gestured to his dirty appearance.  “I think I’ll wash up and change before Supper.” Beverly nodded and stretched up to kiss his cheek.  Jean-Luc blushed and glanced over at Marie, who was pretending to be very engrossed in stirring her soup pot. 

Beverly wrinkled her nose. “Why do you smell like manure?”

“Ah, that’ll be the fertilizer.  I met Robert out in the vines.” Beverly made shooing motions. “Go. Change.  Please.  You reek.”

“Charming.” Jean-Luc commented as he backed out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. He could hear the faint laughter of the two women as he climbed the stairs to his old bedroom. 

###

Dinner that night was a subdued affair.  Most of the conversation happened between Rene and Jean-Luc, with Rene peppering him with questions about Starfleet, or between Marie and Beverly.  Robert remained stoically silent.

During a lull in the conversation, Marie turned to Jean-Luc. **“The Mayor wants to have a parade...”** Jean-Luc choked on his wine.

  **“A parade?”** Marie nodded.

 **“And give you the keys to the city....”** Robert snorted.

**“No.....No....”**

“Ah, he wants to be coaxed. Have his arm twisted.”

 **“No. I don’t. I just want to rest and spend time with my family.”** Marie raised her eyebrows at that comment and glanced over at Beverly. _So, he considers her family....interesting...._ Marie cleared her throat.

“Don’t worry about it, Jean-Luc. I told the Mayor you wouldn’t want any of that.  More wine?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly, noticing that they were in need of a change of subject jumped in.

“Marie, this soup is delicious.  Much better than anything we can get on the ship.”  Robert scoffed.

 **“Cooking has become a lost art thanks to your technology.”**   Beverly bristled at Robert’s comment. 

“Replicators have their place.  If I have a patient with a rare illness,  I can have medicine at my fingertips and not have to worry about how long it would take Jean-Luc to get us to a base.” Marie nodded.

 **“Robert and I have had more than a few discussions about getting a replicator.....”**  Jean-Luc smiled wryly at Marie’s comment.

**“I can remember the same discussions between mother and father.”**

**“Life has become too convenient!”** Robert barked out.  Beverly winced. Jean-Luc glared.

 **“Fortunately Jean-Luc, I enjoy cooking...I don’t mind losing the replicator argument. Especially since I used it to get a sonic shower.”**   Beverly’s face fell. She had so been looking forward to a real bath. Marie noticed her look.  “Ah, don’t worry Beverly, I also have a very large garden tub.  Big enough for two!” Marie winked. Beverly blushed.

Rene glanced between his father and uncle. **“I...wrote a report about starships for school!”**   Robert glared.  Marie beamed.

“Yes, and he even won an award for it!”  Robert continued to glare.

“ **You know what? I wrote a report about starships when I was your age.** I don’t think I won an award, though.” Robert slammed his fist on the table hard, rattling the dishes.

“Of course you won an award, you always did!”  Marie quietly ushered Rene away from the table as Robert’s voice rose.  **“It is hard enough to protect him from all that’s out there without your encouragement!”**

 **“I’m not encouraging anything but if you weren’t so narrow-minded, if you allowed Rene to see the real world....”** Robert sneered.

 **“Raise your own sons as you would wish.** Not mine.” Jean-Luc’s face fell.  Beverly reached for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. 

“You know, Jean-Luc has been very instrumental in raising Wesley. Between Jean-Luc, Will Riker, Geordi, and Data I don’t think there is anything about the _Enterprise_ Wesley hasn’t learned.” Marie beamed. Robert continued to sneer.

“Well, isn’t that nice.  Playing happy family with someone else’s child.” Anger and hurt evident in Jean-Luc’s eyes, he rose from the table and addressed Marie.

“Thank you for the lovely meal, Marie.  I hope you don’t mind, but I think I’ll retire early.”  He squeezed Beverly’s shoulder as he walked by.  Beverly stood.

“I’ll just help Marie with the dishes and then I’ll be up.”  Jean-Luc nodded and turned towards the stairs. Beverly picked up their dishes and carried them into the kitchen. Marie shortly followed.

“You don’t have to stay and help.  You’re a guest.  Besides, I think Jean-Luc needs you. Robert.....he doesn’t know what he’s saying.  I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Beverly nodded, tears were gleaming in her eyes.

“Oh, Marie.  How I long to give Jean-Luc a son of his own.  He’s been so good with Wes, I know he would make an excellent father....but we keep messing it up.”  Marie retrieved two wine glasses and another bottle of wine and passed them to Beverly.

“Here. Take this up with you.  I think you and Jean-Luc could both do with a nice glass of wine.  If you want to take a bath, there are bath salts in the cupboard.”  Beverly smiled in thanks.  As she was heading up the stairs she could hear Marie giving Robert a telling off “Now what on Earth did you mean by those comments Robert Picard?!” Beverly desperately wanted to listen some more, but decided Jean-Luc needed her.

###

Beverly found Jean-Luc in his old room staring out from the balcony with his back towards the door.  She pushed the door shut with her foot and walked over to him with the wine.

“From Marie.  She thought...well, she thought we might enjoy this.” Jean-Luc turned around as the fading daylight caught Beverly’s hair and set her golden and red hair on fire.  He took a fortifying breath as he took the bottle from her and poured out two glasses.

“Very thoughtful of her.” Jean-Luc walked back into his bedroom. and gestured towards the bed. “You can have the bed.  I’ll sleep on the floor.”  Beverly paused in raising her glass to her lips, her eyes full of mirth.  Jean-Luc was being noble again.  Didn’t he realise this was what she wanted?

“We can share the bed.  I won’t bite,” she waited until Jean-Luc had taken a sip of his wine before adding, “Hard.”  Jean-Luc spit his wine out in a fine mist.  The red dribbled down his shirt.  “Tsk. Tsk. Jean-Luc.  Looks like you’ll have to take that shirt off.”  Jean-Luc gulped his wine.  _What is she doing?  Are we ready to take this step in our relationship?_  Jean-Luc decided to play along. Dipping his fingers in his wine glass, he carefully dotted some wine on her dress. 

“Oh, looks like you’ll have to remove your dress, then.” Beverly smirked.  Tipping her glass towards her mouth, she deliberately missed and let the wine splash over her exposed cleavage.  She met Jean-Luc’s lust-filled eyes with a lusty gaze of her own.  Jean-Luc strode over to her. “We can’t let this good wine go to waste, can we?” he asked as he leaned down and licked the wine off Beverly dipping his tongue under the top of her dress eliciting a low moan out of Beverly. “We probably should soak this in the sink to get the wine out.  Come on into the bathroom, I know a few remedies...”

Beverly walked into the bathroom and gasped.  Marie had not been kidding.  One corner of the large bathroom was taken up with an oversized oval shaped bathtub, complete with water jets. She gently placed her wine glass on the edge of the tub before taking Jean-Luc’s and topped them both up from the bottle she managed to snag on her way out of Jean-Luc’s room.  She placed the bottle on the floor and moved her hands to the bottom of Jean-Luc’s white tunic. She slowly tugged it up and off over his head and tossed it into the sink.  She gently ran her hands over his chest, where the scars from the Borg implants were finally fading.  She traced along his largest scar left from his heart surgery and before Jean-Luc could do anything, she leaned down and kissed it.  Jean-Luc’s artificial heart beat out a steady beat as he gasped.  Beverly moved on to kiss and caress every single scar and mark on Jean-Luc’s chest.  Jean-Luc closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Beverly.  His hand found the zipper on her dress and he slowly tugged it down. 

Beverly met his eyes and straightened her body, allowing Jean-Luc to push her dress off her shoulders until it pooled on the floor.  She reached down to pick it up and placed it in the sink.  Clad only in a silky slip and panties, she reached for Jean-Luc’s belt.  “You have more clothing on than me.” Raising his eyebrows, he allowed her to unbuckle and unzip his trousers and he gasped when her hand lightly ghosted over his penis as she tugged them down.  Jean-Luc kicked them off the rest of the way and motioned towards the tub. 

“Bath?” Beverly’s eyes glinted. 

“Will you be in it with me?” Jean-Luc growled low in his throat as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.  “If you’ll have me.”  Beverly grinned into his lips. _Oh, I’ll have you all right..._

Beverly admired Jean-Luc’s boxer clad backside as he leaned over the tub, filling it with water and a capful of bath salts.  Beverly quickly went and locked the door.  The last thing either of them would need would be for Rene or worse, Robert, to walk in on them. She tip toed over to Jean-Luc and slipped her hands down the back of his boxers.  She gave him a squeeze and he yelped.  She slowly tugged his boxers down and admired his naked rear. He stepped out of his boxers and stepped into the tub, quickly sitting down and turning himself towards her.  He grinned.  “Joining me?”

Beverly rose to the challenge.  Carefully she reached for the bottom of her slip and achingly slowly pulled it off. She hadn’t worn a bra that day, and was now down to a small pair of blue knickers.  Jean-Luc gazed at her magnificent  breasts and reached forward to grasp them. Beverly turned her back on him just as he had with her and tugged down her knickers.  She  bent over so Jean-Luc could get a good view of her posterior and she stepped into the tub backwards.  She settled down opposite Jean-Luc and reached behind her to press the button to activate the jets.  Soon a swirling mass of bubbles all but obscured their bodies under the water from each other.  Jean-Luc was enjoying the game they were playing, so he picked up both glasses from the side, passed one to Beverly.  They clinked their glasses and both took a deep sip.  Beverly sunk into the bath until she was under up to her neck.  Balancing her glass above the water, she moved over towards Jean-Luc. When it became obvious what she wanted, Jean-Luc spread his legs apart so Beverly could settle between them and rested her back against his chest.  Jean-Luc wrapped his free arm around her waist and took in the heady scent of her hair and sighed.   He dropped a kiss on to the top of her head. 

“This is nice.”  Beverly only snuggled closer and took another sip of her wine.  Her wiggling caused a reaction and she grinned brightly.  Laughing she said, “There appears to be something poking into me. Maybe I had better move.”  She wiggled around some more.  Jean-Luc groaned.  He drained his glass and placed it on the side and his hand on her waist worked up to tweak her nipples while the other hand snaked down between her legs.  He paused, waiting for permission.  Beverly’s response was to put her own glass down and add her hand to his.  She guided his hand inside her curls and threw back her head as she gasped.  Jean-Luc’s fingers were thicker than hers and rougher. She moaned deepy and gripped his wrist tightly, holding his hand in place. 

Jean-Luc kissed her exposed neck as he worked his fingers in and out of her.  His thumb found her clit and Beverly nearly jumped when his thumb brushed against it.  She reached behind and stroked his penis from base to tip.  Jean-Luc shuddered.  No one had ever touched him this way before.  He wanted her.  “Beverly,” he moaned out as she continued to stroke his penis.  He moved his fingers faster inside of her as he heard her breath catch and she moaned out his name.  She came hard, her back slamming into his chest.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her to keep her from slipping down into the bubbles.  “I want you,” he breathed into her ear.  Beverly turned around in his lap and kissed him.  “I want you too.”  She guided his penis towards her opening and he was soon lost in passion.

###

Beverly rolled over in the bed and could have sworn she heard Deanna’s voice.  “Troi to Crusher.  Beverly, are you there?  Beverly, please respond.”  Grumbling, Beverly reached for her comm badge resting on the nightstand. She yawned as she slapped it on before tossing it back on the table

“Crusher here.”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Beverly stretched and her hand met the strong back of Jean-Luc.  She smiled.

“No, not at all, Deanna. What can I do for you?”

“Where are you? A box has been beamed up for you.  We’ve been trying to locate you  for hours.”

“Oh.  I’m not on the ship.”

“Really? Where are you?”  Curiosity always got the best of Deanna, especially when it came to Beverly.  She was too far away to sense feelings, but she could tell from Beverly’s voice that she was content.  Had she....slept with someone?

“Oh. Uhm.  France.....” Beverly’s voice trailed off, not sure she really wanted to tell Deanna where she was. She and Jean-Lu had deliberately hid their relationship from their friends and the crew just to give them a little smidge of privacy. Just then, Jean-Luc stirred and Deanna could hear the rustling of sheets and she could have sworn she heard her captain’s voice asking if everything was ok!  She strained her ears to hear Beverly tell him to go back to sleep and she heard the sound of lips on skin.  Oh, this was going to be good.

“France?  Isn’t that where the Captain went?” Beverly’s eyes widened.  _Merde. It’s a good thing this is only a voice connection....._

“Erm....Yes?  Did you need to speak to him? I could.....get him for you....” Beverly was blushing and it was a good thing neither woman could see the other because Deanna was grinning away like the Cheshire Cat. 

“No need! Just wanted you to know there was a package for you. Troi out!”  Deanna broke the connection quickly.   _Just wait until I tell Will!_

 Beverly was puzzled by how quickly her friend had ended her conversation, but she picked up her badge and called out  “Crusher to Crusher.”

A sleepy voice answered. “Mom? I mean, Crusher here.”

“Hi sweetie.  Sorry I woke you.  Deanna contacted me to let me know a box had been delivered. Could you get it for me? Actually, the box is yours.  It’s some of your father’s things.  Jean-Luc put them in storage for me after....well...after.  I planned on going through it first, but you can if you want.”

“Uhm.....Ok Mom.  Hey mom? Why is this coming up as being the Captain’s badge ID?” _Merde. I grabbed the wrong badge!_

“Uhh......must be a glitch, Wes.  Maybe Geordi is upgrading the system.”

“Maybe.  Can I go back to sleep? I’ll get your box later.”

“Sure Sweetie. Crusher out.” Beverly flopped back onto the pillows and laughed.  Her laughter woke Jean-Luc again. He rolled over to face her. 

“I hope you’re not laughing at me.....” Beverly met his lips with a kiss.  “Who was on the comm?”

“Deanna.” Jean-Luc sat up in bed.

“Deanna? Could she.....sense us?” He began to turn red at the thought of his counsellor and friend being privy to the events of last night.

“I don’t think so.  She was just trying to find me to tell me about that box being delivered.  So then I called Wes to retrieve it.....from your badge.”

“ _Merde_. Did he realise?” Beverly’s hand disappeared under the covers and her fingers walked their way down past his hips to tease his penis.

“Uhh....maybe?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and bucked his hips as Beverly expertly moved her hand under the sheet. 

“Mmm....well...they’ll.... find... out.....even....tually.....” He rolled them over so he was on top and punctuated each word with a light nip as he worked his way down from her jaw to her breasts. 

“Mmmmmph” was Beverly’s only reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text is still lifted from the S4 Episode Family, and in fact a large portion of this chapter will follow the events of that episode fairly closely because I simply liked the way the episode presented some things and wanted to keep those elements - and I kept bits of the oiginal dialogue because it fit better than anything I could write, though I did enhance a few things to make them fit with my storyline. But I think this should conclude the "Family" set up and lead into some new territory.

Jean-Luc was walking through the vineyard with his old friend, Louis.  He paused to examine a vine. He picked off a grape to taste, and then shrugged.

 **“One man’s idea of paradise.”** Louis spread his arms out to indicate the vineyard. 

“Not mine.  My father’s certainly.  And Robert’s.  But not mine.” Louis pondered the words of his old friend when he spotted a red-headed woman on the horizon.

“Who’s that there? That’s not Marie, is it?” Louis squinted. “No, can’t be Marie.  Her hair isn’t pulled back and she has more curves....” He noticed the goofy grin on Jean-Luc’s face.  “Ah.”

Beverly walked closer to the men and Jean-Luc called out to her “Come and meet my friend Louis.” Beverly nodded and carefully picked her way through the vines.

“Glad I wore my boots,” she said as she joined the men. 

“Louis, I’d like you to meet Beverly, my...” they still hadn’t really figured out what they were.  “my...Beverly.  She’s my CMO. Beverly, this old man is my friend Louis. If you believe his wife, he is single-handedly in charge of the Atlantis Project.” Louis offered his hand to Beverly.  “So you’re Beverly.  I’ve read quite a bit about you.” Beverly threw Jean-Luc an inquisitive look.

“Oh?”

“Oh, not from Jean-Luc.  I’ve read about you in various news reports and journals.”

“Ah.  So, tell me about the Atlantis Project?” Beverly reached out for Jean-Luc’s hand, and Louis noticed he didn’t hesitate to hold it.  _Good on you, Jean-Luc.  She’s beautiful._ Louis launched into a long discussion about his work as they walked among the vines. Beverly was fascinated and realised some of the things Louis was telling her were things Jean-Luc had read to her out of journals at breakfast a few times.  Louis continued, “You know, Jean-Luc, we’ve been looking for someone to manage the project. They’re looking for someone...well, someone like you, Jean-Luc. But I’m guessing you’d never leave Starfleet.” Jean-Luc glanced down at his hand in Beverly’s and softly replied “No, not likely.” Beverly gave his hand a squeeze. 

“So, where are you taking me for Lunch?”

###

Later that evening, Jean-Luc was sat at the kitchen table going over some schematics Louis had given him.  Beverly approached him with two glasses of wine in her hand.  Placing the glasses down on the table, she kneaded his shoulders. Jean-Luc let his head roll forward and he let out a soft moan.  “Are you alright?” 

“Not really,” Beverly prompted him to continue  “You know...I’ve found myself thinking about Louis’ offer. “

“Which offer was that, love?”

“The one to become the director of the Atlantis Project. “

“Oh, I see.”  She dropped a kiss onto his neck.  “Would you have to live there?”

“No.  In fact, I could even stay here.” Beverly’s hands stilled on his shoulders.

“You would leave the _Enterprise?”_ Jean-Luc reached up and clasped her hand.

“Not without you, my love.  Not without you.”  Marie bustled into the room carrying a fresh bottle of wine.

“Did I hear you’re thinking of staying?” Jean-Luc looked nervously back and Beverly before he replied.

“No...nothing’s set in stone. I was just looking over some files Louis sent me.”

“Having you back home would be wonderful...Beverly too,” Marie added as she looked over at the couple before her.

“Marie...I don’t think that would be a good idea. “  Marie shared a look with Beverly.

“Ugh. You and Robert are both so stubborn. You’re part of this family, too. And Beverly.  We’ll gladly welcome your son, too.”  Beverly smiled.

“Thank you Marie.  Wesley would like that.  He doesn’t have any aunts or uncles from either myself or his father. And Rene would have a cousin.” Jean-Luc smiled and wondered if Beverly realised what she had said.  _Would Wesley adopt his name if they were married?  I certainly wouldn’t insist on it, but it would be nice to have a son....._

Robert entered the room, Louis trailing behind. 

“Look who I found outside.”  Marie smiles at Louis and gestures to the bottle of wine. 

“I’ll just go get you a glass......” she backed out of the room, but not before she heard Louis tell Jean-Luc that the board of governors for the project want him.  She failed to notice the look on Robert’s face as he followed her out of the room. 

Jean-Luc was angry at his friend.  He never agreed to a meeting, only to look over the documents.  And now?  What was he going to do?  He couldn’t make a decision without Beverly’s input, and he didn’t want to be stuck on Earth while she was serving away on the _Enterprise_.  It also would be unfair for him to ask her to stay on Earth for him.  Especially with Wesley on board. Maybe once Wesley was settled in at the academy he could ask her....

“Louis, I don’t think this is a good time....Beverly and I haven’t had a chance to discuss this.”

“I understand.  You can’t make a decision without consulting the wife.” Jean-Luc noticed the blush that crept up Beverly’s neck. _Wife?  I like the sound of that. But does she?_   Jean-Luc offered Louis a feeble nod.  _Well, why not let him think that?_   Louis continued, “It’s just that they want to meet you.”

“I...see.  Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if we met them....” He looked over at Beverly.  She nodded her consent, but knew they would have a lot to discuss tonight.  Just then her communicator beeped. 

 _“Mom? Are you there?”_ Beverly pecked Jean-Luc on the cheek. 

“Excuse me gentlemen.”  She left the two men sitting opposite each other. 

“Son? You didn’t tell me you had a son! Congratulations, Jean-Luc, how old is he?”  Jean-Luc paused.  He always thought of Wesley as his own, and he really didn’t want to get into it with Louis.

“18.  He’s about to enter the academy, but right now he’s serving on the _Enterprise_ as one of my Ensigns.”  Louis grinned.

“Any chance we could poach him?”

“Not a single one.”

###

“Crusher here. “

 _“Hi, Mom.  I opened the box like you said to.  It has Dad’s old uniform, a book called How to Advance your Career through Marriage, and a holochip with my name on it.  Do you know what it is?”_   Beverly sighed.

“All I know is your father wanted to leave you a message for when you were older. He had planned to make you more, but....”

_“What did Dad say on it?”_

 “I don’t’ think he ever told me.  I’m sorry I don’t know.

 _“Would Captain Picard know what’s on it?”_ Beverly smiled.

“I don’t think so.  Unless he helped your dad record it.  I can ask him if you want...” she trailed off, realising what she said.  She hadn’t told Wesley she was actually with Jean-Luc yet.  She didn’t think he would mind, and in fact, she knew how much Wesley looked to Jean-Luc as a father figure. She was just only getting used to the relationship herself. 

_“No, that’s alright. I’ll ask him when he’s back. Do you want me to save it to watch with you?”_

“That’s up to you.  Your father made it for you, not me.”

_“Ok Mom.  Thanks.  Crusher out.”_

###

Louis had left shortly after Beverly did, and Jean-Luc poured himself another glass of wine as he contemplated life.  Well, Deanna did tell him to find himself....and the addition of Beverly into his life as his lover....well, whilst it wasn’t entirely unexpected, it was definitely a surprise. They hadn’t had much time to enjoy being in a relationship again before he had been taken by the Borg, and since being back he knew she had spent all her time at his bedside, but they hadn’t talked about their relationship.  They hadn’t even talked about it when he invited her to come to La Barre with him.   He didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their blooming relationship, but  he was already contemplating asking her to marry him.  _We could get married here...and return to the Enterprise as husband and wife...we could start a...family...is that what I want?  Or do I want to stay here and work with Louis?  Would Beverly want the life of a country doctor?  I suppose she could go back to Starfleet Medical and transport daily....but where would we live?  I can’t expect Marie and Robert to allow us to live here indefinitely....but this is my house, too....._ Jean-Luc stared into his glass of wine as his brother entered the room.

“Better not drink too much of that, Jean-Luc. You’re not used to real alcohol anymore, are you? Watch out, you wouldn’t want to get drunk. ” Jean-Luc glared at his brother. “On the other hand, that might be nice to see.” 

“What would?”

“You. Drunk and out of control. I bet you never have been in your life.”

“Once....it was.....after Jack died.”

“Beverly’s husband?”

“Yes.”

“And how long did you wait before getting together with her?” Jean-Luc got up to walk away, wobbled, and then sat back down.

“Is that concern for me?”

 “No. But you’ve changed, Jean-Luc.  What happened?  Was it the Borg?  **What did they do to you anyway?** ”

 **“You know what happened.** ”

“I read the reports , but I know that wasn’t everything.  Tell me what happened.” This time, Jean-Luc was able to stand up and made his way towards the door.

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

**“Why walk away? That’s not your style. Captain Picard, icon of Starfleet....local boy makes good, returns home after twenty years for a hero’s welcome. Isn’t that what you want?”**

“No.” Jean-Luc heads outside and Robert follows.  “You’ve been a bully since we were kids.”

 **“It was such a pleasure to bully you....did you come back because you need me to look after you again?”**   This was the last straw for Jean-Luc.  He grabbed his brother and shoved him into a bush.  Not one to back down from a fight, Robert swung back.  Both men went tumbling down into the mud rolling over and over. Both were throwing punches and yanking  appendages as if they were still young boys. Anger turned to laughter and laughter turned to tears.  The brothers clutched at each other as they both cried.  Jean-Luc brought a muddy hand up to his face and wiped his eyes.

“You deserved that.”

“Maybe. But I think you needed it. Tell me what happened.” He placed his arm around his brother.  Deep down, he always loved his younger brother. He only hoped it wasn’t too late.

 **“They took everything I was.** They almost took Beverly away from me.....and I let them. Damnit, Robert. **I wasn’t strong enough.”**

**“So Jean-Luc Picard is human after all.”**

“It appears to be.  You know, Beverly....she fixed me.  She sent Worf and Data after me and when they brought me back.....she took care of me.  She fixed me.  She removed every trace that she could.  She cried during my surgery. She slept in a chair by my bed and only left my side to take a shower each morning. I don’t even think she saw Wesley.  And that was when I realised...I had someone to live for.  Robert, I spent 20 years trying to avoid my feelings for her....and it took being assimilated by machines who stole my humanity for me to realise how much I want....no need....her in my life.” 

“Twenty years is a long time, Jean-Luc.  I’m glad you finally found her. Is that why you brought her here?”

“Actually....I just couldn’t let her out of my sight. We weren’t together....not really. We had only stated to rekindle our relationship before...and I didn’t think she would want to be with me anymore.  I think Marie helped to engineer that on our first night here.  I’ll have to thank her..”

“Name your first daughter Marie.” Jean-Luc smiled and grew thoughtful. 

“Robert?  Do you have Maman’s rings still?  I know Marie didn’t want them....I’d like to....I’d like to ask Beverly to marry me and give her Maman’s rings, if it’s alright with you.” 

“I know exactly where they are.  I’ll get them for you....only....I’m not sure Marie would appreciate us walking through her house right now like this.”

“No, perhaps not.” The brother’s struggled up, slipping once or twice in the mud before they headed towards the corner of the property where a small stream cut through.  Stripping, both men jumped in the water to clean off.  The water was brisk and refreshing, and even after the fighting and the crying, it was exactly what Jean-Luc needed.  They rinsed out their muddy clothing and spread it out on some rocks to dry.  Jean-Luc looked down at his boots. They were a lost cause.  “You know, Robert.  If you had a replicator installed, I could replace my boots easily.”

“Hmm. Don’t push it.”

The sun was high and the day was hot. Fortunately, their clothing dried quickly and the brothers made their way back to the house.  Marie and Beverly were waiting for them on the front porch.

“We wondered where you had got to.”  Marie and Beverly stood in identical poses, hands on their hips.  A smile twitched at Beverly’s lips.

“We....ah, had some things to work through.”  Marie snorted.

“I’ll say.  You made a mess of the front walkway.  Rene saw you two rolling around from his window.” 

“We’ll....we’ll clean it up.” Jean-Luc offered.  He reached the porch and wrapped his arms around Beverly.  She leaned against his shirt and took a deep breath.

“Ugh. You smell like manure again.”

###

Wesley flipped the holochip over and over in his hand. It had been in his possession for two weeks now, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to watch it.  Data had offered to watch it with him, and whilst he appreciated his android friend’s offer, Wesley knew this was something he needed to do alone.  But he was afraid....afraid that watching this would shatter the image of his father in his mind.  He was only five when his father passed away, but he still remembered him....or at least, he thought he did.  He remembered strong hands holding him, a  sandy brown  receding hairline, and deep hazel eyes. He remembered the bright red uniform, but for some reason he kept picturing 4 pips instead of the 2 and a half he knew his father had held.  Wesley wished the Captain was on board.  He really could use Captain Picard’s advice right now.  Commander Riker was always good for advice too, but Riker was more like a big brother to Wesley.  He was great for advice about girls or for teaching him how to play poker....but he really needed the guidance of the man he sometimes referred to in his personal logs as Dad.  Of course, Wesley would never admit that to anyone.   Wesley reached for his communicator and hoped he wouldn’t be interrupting the captain.

 _“Ensign Crusher to Captain Picard.”_ Jean-Luc opened his eyes blearily. Was that...Wesley?  “Wesley? Are you alright?”

 _“Captain, I’m fine....but can I talk to you? I need some advice...”_   Jean-Luc stared at the communicator in his hand and looked over at Beverly, sound asleep in the bed next to him.  Jean-Luc got out of bed and donned his dressing gown before making his way downstairs.

“What about Commander Riker? “

_“With all due respect to Commander Riker, Sir, I would feel more comfortable talking to you.”_

“Wesley, you can contact me through my brother’s communication console.  It would be easier for you to initiate calling a non-Federation console than it would be for me to call the ship.  Give me a few minutes and you can connect to Alpha-Delta-Oh-Nine-Two-Six-Gamma.”

_“Alpha-Delta-Oh-Nine-Two-Six-Gamma.” Got it, Sir. Thank you.”_

“Of course, my boy.  Picard out.” Jean-Luc rubbed his eyes and headed into the kitchen, stopping to place the kettle on the stove.  If Wesley needed to talk, he needed a cup of tea handy.

Jean-Luc carried his tea into the study, and made himself comfortable behind the desk.  He debated waking Beverly to let her know he would be speaking to Wesley, but he decided he didn’t want to worry her if this was nothing.  The console  blinked with an incoming transmission.

“Picard here.”  Wesley took in Jean-Luc’s dressing gown with wide eyes.

_“Sir, I’m sorry if I woke you.”_

“Never mind that Wesley, what can I help you with?”  Wesley held up the holochip. 

 _“I found this in the box you put in storage after my dad died.  Mom said it was for me....I was wondering, sir, do you know what’s on it?”_   Jean-Luc leaned back and sipped at his tea as he tried to recall the day.

“Yes, I do.  I think you were about two months old?  Your father and I were both assigned to command waiting for the _Stargazer_ to come out of dry dock,” Jean-Luc chuckled. “Dry dock. As if it was a ship for the sea.  Your father got it into his head that he wanted to make you a video so you would know who he was when you were a baby....I remember helping him make a few more once we were on the _Stargazer._ They’re probably in my storage boxes. I can go through them and look....” Jean-Luc came to a decision. “....Actually, Wes, I can give you access to my storage unit at command if you want to go through the boxes yourself. You might find other things that had belonged to your father among my belongings.”  Wesley gaped at the Captain.  Did he just give permission for Wesley to go through his private belongings? 

_“Thank you, Sir.  But I.....I don’t know if I want to watch this.”_

“Why not, Wes?” 

 _“Sir....it’s been 13 years since he died.  I don’t even remember much about him. I think I have memories of him, but how do I know if they’re memories I have or memories I created off of things you and Mom told me?  I don’t....I don’t feel like Jack Crusher is my father.  I mean, I have his name, but that’s only because Mom never married you.....I think of you as my father, not Jack Crusher.”_ Jean-Luc decided that this was a conversation he and Wesley would need to have in person.  He couldn’t tell Wesley over the videochat that he wanted to marry his mother. 

“Wesley? Would you like to join me in France?  I think you and I....I think we have some things to talk about.  I would be honoured if you came.  I’ll square your leave away with Commander Riker and send you the coordinates to beam down.”

 _“Thank you, Sir.  I will see you later today.  Thank you.  Crusher Out.”_   The video screen went dark and Jean-Luc sat back in his chair.  He activated his badge.

“Captain Picard to Commander Riker.”

_“Riker here, Sir. What can I do for you?”_

“Will, I need you to approve some shore leave for Ensign Crusher.  He’ll be joining us....me...in France.” _I hope Will didn’t catch my little mistake._

_“No problem, Sir.  I still have the coordinates, so he can be beamed to the village whenever he’s ready.”_

“Thanks Will.  Picard out.”

 As Jean-Luc climbed back up the stairs to his bedroom, he could hear Beverly speaking and he could faintly hear Wesley’s voice.  He entered the bedroom in time to hear Wesley’s voice come out of Beverly’s communicator.

 _“Mom, Captain Picard invited me to come to France.  You don’t mind, do you?”_ Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc standing in the doorway and grinned at him.

“Of course not, Sweetie.  Why don’t you pack and beam down in a few hours?  It’s only 5AM here...in France,” Beverly quickly recovered. She still hadn’t told Wesley she was in France or that she and Jean-Luc were together again.  She supposed he would find out now.

 _“Ok, thanks Mom.  Crusher out.”_ Jean-Luc made his way back over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  Beverly crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Thank you.  I don’t know why you’ve invited him here, but thank you.”  Jean-Luc turned around and kissed her.

“Wesley and I had an interesting chat just now. He needed....fatherly advice.  He....he told me he considered him his father. I’ve always thought of him as my son....I love you....and Wes.  I.....Beverly, this isn’t the way I imagined this happening, or even that it would be happening so soon after we got back together but.....” Jean-Luc got up and fumbled in the bedside table for the small box and got down on his knees next to the bed.  “Beverly....would you do me the honour of being my wife?” Tears were streaming down Beverly’s eyes and she nodded, holding her finger out for Jean-Luc to place the ring on her finger. “This was my mother’s ring.  I hope....well, if you don’t like it I can get you a new one.”  Beverly looked down at the ring.  It was small, but perfect.

“No. I love it.  I love you. Yes, I will marry you!”

###

Wesley nervously pressed the chime  outside of Captain Picard’s ready room.  Commander Riker, as the senior officer on board, was using the office to orchestrate all of the repairs and upgrades. 

“Come!” Wesley smoothed his uniform and entered the room.

“Uh....Commander Riker?  Sir....I was wondering....would it be alright if I took shore leave?  Captain...Captain Picard invited me to join him in France.”  Will grinned.  He briefly entertained the thought of teasing Wesley, but decided against it.

“Captain Picard already informed me.  Go ahead and enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Wesley retreated to his quarters and packed a few items.  As an afterthought, he added in the holochip. He didn’t know if Captain Picard had a viewer at his house in La Barre, but he thought it was worth taking it along.  He made his way to Transporter room 2, where Chief O’Brien was on duty.  “Morning, Chief.  Do you still have the coordinates Captain Picard beamed down to in France?”  Miles  checked the logs. 

“Sure do, Ensign.” Miles debated telling the teen his mother beamed down with the Captain, but then thought better of it. “Is that where you’re going?”

“Yes.”  Wesley stepped up on the pad. “Energize.”

###

Jean-Luc was nervously waiting for Wesley at the La Barre transportation centre.  Beverly had stayed behind, wanting to surprise Wes.  Rene had wanted to tag along to get a first glimpse of the young Ensign, but somehow Marie convinced him to stay at home.  This was good, as it would give Jean-Luc ample time on the walk to the house to talk to Wesley.  Just then, Jean-Luc was called over by the transportation manager.

“Captain Picard? We’ve received a request from your ship, the _Enterprise_.  One to beam down?”

“Confirmed.  Allow him through.”

“Yes, Sir.”

As Wesley stepped off the platform, the first thing he noticed was the captain was out of uniform.  The second thing he noticed was the large smile across his face. 

“Wesley! So good to see you my boy!” Jean-Luc shocked the boy by grabbing him into a hug.  Wesley tentatively hugged back. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Captain.”

“Now, Wes. There’s no Captain here.  I am in civilian clothing and I insist you call me Jean-Luc.”

“Err.....Okay.  Thank you Cap...Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc took Wesley’s shoulder bag and indicated he should follow him out of the building. 

“It’s just a short walk to the house.  We could take a shuttle, but it’s a nice day and I thought we could talk alone.”  Jean-Luc eyed the young man. He was really turning into the spitting image of Jack Crusher, but he could see a little bit of Beverly in his eyes and in the freckles that still marched across Wesley’s nose and cheeks.  “Wesley.....I appreciate what you said to me this morning.  I think of you as my son.  I know you’re technically my godson, but....I’ve watched you grow up and I hope I’ve helped you to become the young man you are today.”  Wesley gestured to his uniform and collar. 

“I would say so, Sir.  Sir....Jean-Luc...I don’t remember my father.  Whenever I try to think of him, I picture a red Starfleet uniform, hazel eyes, and sandy brown hair.....but I don’t think that’s my father.  The man I picture has four pips on his collar, not two and a half.  Who am I remembering?” Jean-Luc was shocked.  Wesley had just described himself as a younger man.  He knew he had been around Wesley as a baby just as frequently as his own father, if not more, so it was touching that Wesley remembered him. 

“Ah, Wesley....you’re remembering me.”  Wesley looked up at Jean-Luc’s head.  “When I was younger....I had brown hair.  It was receding fast, but it didn’t go grey until just after your father died. Perhaps his death hastened it along,” he said that last bit so soft, Wesley could barely hear it.  Wesley was shocked, to say the least.  Had the captain always been in his life and he hadn’t realised it?  He only really remembered the Captain looking as he did today over the 10 years between his father’s death and his mother’s posting on the _Enterprise_ , but he could barely remember any details before his father’s death...about Jean-Luc _or_ his father.

“Oh.  Why don’t I remember my father, Sir?”

“I’m not sure, Wesley.  I could speculate and say that you blocked him out after he died so you wouldn’t get upset,  but I think that’s more something for you to discuss with Counsellor Troi than myself, although I would be more than willing to share with you what I remember about your father and maybe we can jump-start your memories if you’d like.”

“I don’t know, Sir.  I consider you to be my father now.  In fact, some of the other Ensigns call me Ensign Picard.” Jean-Luc’s eyes widened. “Oh, they don’t think you’re my biological dad....at least, I don’t think they do....but they know how close I am to you.”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“Wesley....there’s something I need to talk to you about.  I...your mother...”

“Mom?  Is she ok?”

“Yes, of course.  Sorry.  I brought your mother with me to La Barre and I...Wesley, I love your mother very much.  You as well.  I’ve asked your mother to marry me....I hope you don’t mind.”  Wesley grinned from ear to ear.

“Does this mean I can call you Dad now?”

“I wouldn’t mind, but I would prefer you ask your mother if she minds, first.  After all, her first husband was your father....and you can’t call me Dad if you’re on the bridge!  I’ll let no one accuse me of nepotism.”

“Yes, Sir.  Uhm....Dad?  Jean-Luc....could I.....that is, after you and mom get married....would it be ok if I used Picard instead of Crusher?”

“Of course Wes, I’d be honoured, but why?”

“It’s like I said, Sir....I feel like you’re my father, and not Jack Crusher.”

“Still, let’s talk to your mother first, eh?”

###

Jean-Luc took a step back and watched the happy reunion between mother and son.  Marie stood next to Jean-Luc and observed the teenager.

“He looks a lot like you, Jean-Luc.  Maybe not physically, but he holds himself the same way you do.  He’s adopted your mannerisms!”  Jean-Luc blanched.

“Marie! Don’t be silly.  Now, I told Wesley he might need to bunk in with Rene.  He said that would be fine as he always wished he had a little brother.” Marie laughed.

“Soon they will be cousins.  Rene will talk his ear off about Starfleet, you know.”

“Yes, I know.  Robert won’t like it one bit, but I think Rene will go to the Academy one day.” Jean-Luc had a faraway look in his eyes. “I used to think I was going to be the only Picard to attend the academy, and now look. Two fine young men to carry on the Picard name.”  Marie looked up, surprised at his proclamation.

“Is Wesley....?”

“He asked if he could use our name.  How could I ever say no?  The  boy might as well be my son.  If not in flesh and blood, than in spirit, surely. “

Marie bustled into the kitchen to get the tea ready as Jean-Luc walked over to join his new family. 

“Sir, I brought the chip along. Would you....watch it with me?”

“If that’s what you want.  Robert’s disdain for technology might extend to holoprojectors, so we might need to go into town to buy one.  We’ll ask tonight at Supper if he has one.”

###

Robert did not have a holoprojector, and was not willing to entertain the idea of allowing Jean-Luc to purchase one for the house.  This left them only one choice, and that was to return to the _Enterprise_ for a few hours to use one of the holodecks.  Beverly was going to beam up too to move her belongings to Jean-Luc’s quarters, but she was afraid of running into Deanna and she didn’t want to tip the empath off to their upcoming nuptials just yet.  She had, however, instructed Wesley and Jean-Luc to arrange for her items to be moved from her quarters to the captain’s.  Jean-Luc wasn’t sure how to orchestrate that without anyone being tipped off until Wesley suggested they ask Data to do it with a site-to-site transporter beam and then erase the log pertaining to the move. 

“Ah, Data. Good of you to meet us.”  Data looked around. He put a puzzled look on his face.

“Sir? Why are we in Doctor Crusher’s quarters without her? Should she not be here?”

 “Data, this information is very privileged and once you perform this task we are asking you to do, we would like you to erase the logs.”

“Sir?”

“The doctor and I.....we intend on getting married, and Beverly would like her possessions moved into my quarters before we return.” Wesley chimed in.

“Data, I thought you could help since you could remove the transporter log.  I know we’re not supposed to do site-to-site transport, but isn’t it one of the Captain’s privileges?” Data scanned his memory banks.

“Yes.  It is in Starfleet regulation 654.1b....’The captain shall have...” Jean-Luc interrupted him.  “That’s enough, Mr Data.”

 “Sir, am I to assume that not only do you not want anyone to know of Doctor Crusher moving, but you also would like your upcoming nuptials kept a secret?”

“That’s correct Data.  We trust you to be discrete.”

“I am honoured Sir.  And I wish to offer you and the Doctor my sincere congratulations.  To you too, Wesley.  I suppose Captain Picard will become your father?”  Wesley nodded.  “Will you be changing your name?”

“Maybe.  I have to see what Mom wants first.  Anyway, let’s get her things packed.  I never knew Mom had so much junk!”

Two hours later and all of Beverly’s belongings  were stacked into a pile of crates. Data left Doctor Crusher’s quarters and headed for one of the transporter rooms where he would initiate a site-to-site beam for her possessions, then erase all traces of the action from the log.  Jean-Luc and Wesley headed for Holodeck Three. 

“Wes, are you sure you want me to watch this with you?” Wesley nodded.

“I don’t want to watch this on my own.” Wesley inserted the chip into the console as the doors opened. “Computer. Run Crusher-J” 

The grid of the holodeck  remained as a lone figure appeared.  It was a man, slightly older than what Wesley was now.  He was wearing a Starfleet uniform.  The man was sitting on a soft blue sofa, but no other details of the room appeared.  Jean-Luc gasped at the sight of his old friend and whispered “Jack.”  Wesley stared ahead as the image started to speak.

“Johnny?  Is it recording?  Are you sure?  Ok.  Right.  **Hello Wesley.  As I make this recording, you’re just ten weeks old.  I want you to know who I am today. You see, this Jack Crusher won’t exist by the time you are grown** , or maybe I won’t exist at all.  If I’m gone though, I’m sure your Uncle Johnny will be taking care of you and your mother.” Wesley glanced over at Jean-Luc.

“Pause program.  Sir, are you Uncle Johnny?” Jean-Luc sighed.

“Yes. My old friends used to call me that. I hated it.  Your mother was the only one who wouldn’t use it.  But your dad taught you to say ‘Uncle Johnny’. “ Wesley’s face started to turn red. “It was endearing.  I suppose you could call me Uncle Johnny again if you’d like.”

“No, sir. I think if you don’t mind....I’d still really like to call you Dad.”  Jean-Luc smiled and nodded his consent. “Computer, resume.”   The image of Jack Crusher continued:

 **“I see you lying there in your crib...and I realise that I don’t know the first thing about being a father. So let me just apologize for all the mistakes I’m about to make as you grow up.”** A tear rolled down Wesley’s face.  Jean-Luc placed a comforting arm around Wesley’s shoulder and pulled the boy towards him.  **“I hope you don’t grow up resenting the fact that I was gone so much.  That comes with the uniform.  Right now,** Johnny and I are waiting for the _Stargazer_ to be ready.  And then we’ll be off into the stars, but we’ll try to come home as often as we can.”

“Computer. Pause program.  You know, Wes, he really did try to come back to see you as often as it was possible.  I would usually come along too.  A few times you and your mother met us on a Starbase for a few days.  We had a lot of fun. I’m sure there are some pictures somewhere. Computer, resume.”

 **“** Maybe you’ll be part of Starfleet someday....but **you’ll probably be a doctor like your mother.  We named you after Richard Wesley Crusher, my grandfather, who gave me my first flying lesson.**  We wanted to make your middle name Jean-Luc, but Johnny wouldn’t hear of it.  **You’re only a baby, but its remarkable....I see in your face all the people I’ve loved in my lifetime**....I even can see a little bit of Johnny in you whenever you scrunch your face up to fill your diaper.  Plus you’re bald....and old Johnny is starting to go that way [muffled noises off camera]  Oh, come on Johnny. You know by the time Wesley sees this you’ll probably be bald . **I don’t know how to describe it...there’s this connection, this bond.  I will always be a part of you, Wes**....even if I’m gone by the time you see this.  I hope I’m still around.  If I’m not....pay attention to Uncle Johnny and don’t torment your mother!  **I love you.** “

Jean-Luc tightened his arm around Wesley as the image of Jack Crusher fades.  **“Good-bye, Dad.”** Wesley whispered and then turned towards Jean-Luc.  “Thank you for watching this with me.  Why did Dad think he wouldn’t be here when I grew up?”

“We were all in Starfleet and knew the risks.  Even now....your mother and I know anything could happen to either one of us.”

“Oh.  I guess I never thought about it that way before. Sir?  I never knew I was named after my great-grandfather, but I think if it’s alright with you, I would still like to use Picard after you and mom get married.”

“It is entirely up to you, Wesley. You’re an adult now, and whilst I can’t officially adopt you like I would have if I had married your mother when you were younger, you’ll still be my son.”

“Thank you, Sir.”  Wesley ejected the holochip and studied it.  “Dad? Will you keep this for me?  I don’t want it now....but I might want it in the future.” Jean-Luc took the chip and placed it in his pocket. 

“We’ll stop by my quarters and I’ll put this someplace safe for you. “

###

Jean-Luc decided to take one of the ship’s shuttlecrafts back to the surface.  Will had informed the Captain that in addition to repair work, the ship was going to undergo a shipwide upgrade over the next several weeks. Will didn’t anticipate Jean-Luc needing to be available, but Jean-Luc decided it would be better to have the small shuttle for ease of communication.  Besides which, the shuttle had a replicator on board.   Perhaps they could convince Robert to install one once he saw how useful they were. 

Jean-Luc allowed Wesley to pilot the small craft and soon they were touching down in an unused field near the vineyard.  Rene ran to meet them exclaiming over the craft and as Jean-Luc walked towards the house he could hear Wesley patiently explaining everything to the younger boy.  Hearing Wes interact with his soon-to-be cousin made him smile.  That boy really was remarkable.

The house was dark and empty when Jean-Luc entered.  Puzzled, he headed back outside towards the vineyard in search of Robert.  As he was walking down the front walkway,  Marie and Beverly appeared from around the corner, both carrying several shopping bags and garment bags.  Jean-Luc groaned, but headed over to meet the ladies to unburden them anyway.  

“I see you’ve done some shopping,” he said as he took some of the bags off each lady.  Beverly grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

“Well, someone wants to get married...”

“I see.  So naturally, you had to buy out all of La Barre?”

“Oh no, Jean-Luc, we went to Paris for the day.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.

“Paris?”  Beverly nodded.  Marie looked up at Jean-Luc with a twinkle in her eye. 

“You should see the lingerie your Beverly bought!”  Jean-Luc’s throat went dry as he noticed one of the bags was emblazoned with a very famous brand known for their risqué clothing.  “Oh! You should see the look on your face!” Marie handed Jean-Luc the rest of the bags.  “If you don’t mind, I need to be getting back to start on Supper. Oh, sometimes it really _would_ be more convenient to have a replicator.....” she muttered as she hurried off to the house before Jean-Luc even had a chance to tell her he had one on board his shuttle.

“So....lingerie?”  Beverly smacked Jean-Luc with her bags. 

“Not until the wedding night.  Well, I might give you a little preview tonight....” she wiggled her eyebrows, “If you’re lucky.....”  Beverly deliberately walked in front of Jean-Luc and swung her hips seductively.

“ _Merde.”_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Marie beamed at everyone as she brought the food to the table. 

“It’s so nice to have a full table, _non?”_ There were nods all around the table, even from Robert.  Rene looked at his father.

“Papa, Wesley said if we got permission he would take me up in the shuttlecraft...can I?”  Wesley squirmed in his seat.  He had forgotten to ask Jean-Luc.   Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at Wesley.

“Wes.....was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Sorry. Dad, can I take Rene up in the shuttlecraft?”  Beverly gasped and almost dropped the plate she was holding. 

“Dad? Wesley...when did you start calling Jean-Luc Dad?”  Wesley squirmed some more and his face turned red.

“Uhhh.....yesterday?  I meant to ask you if you minded...”  he trailed off, noticing the tears in his mother’s eyes. “Mom, I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

Beverly wiped her eyes. “Oh, Wes.  No, honey. I love that you think of Jean-Luc as a father. I just wish Jean-Luc and I had gotten together sooner and then you could have been raised with a father after Jack...” she stood up. “Would you please excuse me?”  Before anyone could respond, Beverly made her way towards the stairs.  Wesley started to stand to follow her when Jean-Luc placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go. Don’t worry, Wes.  And yes, if Robert agrees, you may take Rene up in the shuttle tomorrow.” Jean-Luc picked up his and Beverly’s wine glasses before heading upstairs to see his bride. 

Robert picked up the bottle of wine and showed it to Wesley. “Ah, my young nephew.  Time to educate you on the finer points of wine....”

###

It was Jean-Luc’s turn to tiptoe into the bedroom and Beverly’s turn to be out on the small balcony.  Beverly must have heard him come in because she started speaking.

“I’m not mad, you know.  I always wanted Wesley to be able to call you Dad.  I was sad that after Jack died and you spent less time with us that Wesley had forgotten he called you Uncle.  I shouldn’t have pushed you away.  If I hadn’t....Wesley could have grown up with you as his father.   I’m so sorry, Jean-Luc. I denied you the chance to call Wesley your son and I denied Wesley you as a father. Can you forgive me?” Jean-Luc placed the glasses on the bedside table and pulled Beverly into his arms.  He kissed  her forehead.

“Oh, Beverly.  Don’t you know?  I always treated Wesley as my son after Jack died.  He was my godson, after all.  I understand now why you didn’t want to marry me all those years ago....we hardly had had a relationship and there I was proposing marriage....all because I thought at the time that it was the right thing to do...and then I tried it again two years later because I loved you and thought you loved me too.  I had to eventually leave. I just couldn’t....my heart had broken that day when you said no and I didn’t want to ask you again and risk rejection.”

“I wanted to marry you.” Beverly’s voice was muffled by her face being pressed into Jean-Luc’s chest.  He gently lifted her chin up.

“You...wanted to?  But you said no.”

“I know.  I was worried.  I was worried you were doing it out of pity and didn’t actually love me and Wesley.  I was worried people would talk and accuse you of killing Jack to be with me...or that people would think we had been having an affair...I said no to protect you....and I regretted it ever since.”

“Oh, Beverly....why didn’t you tell me?”  Beverly pulled away and scoffed.

“You went back to the _Stargazer.”_

“I came back to you after it was destroyed...I tried to...”

“Yes, I know. And when I refused, you ran to Phillipa.  I know what happened. After that, our relationship was never the same again, you can’t deny that. When you asked me again I...panicked.  And then when I changed my mind...what was I going to do? Send a message that said ‘I changed my mind, I’ll marry you’?” Jean-Luc grinned.

“Well, that would have made for some interesting scuttlebutt.....”

“Jean-Luc, be serious.”

“Oh. I am.”  He kissed her soundly.  “Beverly, love,  I wanted to marry you back then because I loved you.  And I’ve continued to love you ever since.  I’m only sorry that it has taken us four years of being on the same ship to get together again.”  Beverly melted into his embrace. 

“Let’s get married....tomorrow.” She reached a hand up and caressed Jean-Luc’s face. 

“Tomorrow?  But none of our friends are here... I thought you wanted......”

“I changed my mind.  I only want you.  Wesley is here.  Marie, Robert, and Rene are here.  Our family. That’s all I want. Besides,” Beverly said with a glint in her eye, “Think of the prank we can play on Deanna!” She slipped her hands into Jean-Luc’s shirt, and those were the last coherent words either of them spoke for quite some time.

###

Jean-Luc woke up before Beverly and quietly slipped out of bed.  If Beverly really wanted to get married today, he had a lot of work to do!  Clutching his clothing in one hand and his boots in the other he made his way to the bathroom to start his day. 

First stop, telling Robert and Marie of their plans.  He found Robert and Marie at the breakfast table, sharing a hearty breakfast before Robert would be leaving for the vines.  Marie looked up when Jean-Luc entered the room and got up.

“Please sit down Jean-Luc, I’ll get you some breakfast.”  Jean-Luc tried to protest, but Marie soon pushed him into a chair and brought him a plate.

“Thank you, Marie.  I wanted to speak with the two of you this morning.  Last night....well, first, Beverly would like for me to apologize to you on her behalf.  She was just a little surprised at how easily Wesley has accepted me as his step-father.”

“ No need.  We understand.”

“Thank you, Marie.  And the second thing.... Beverly and I would like to get married...today. “  Marie clapped her hands.

“Oh, but that’s wonderful Jean-Luc! What can I do to help?”

“We just need you two and Rene to be available to attend.  I plan on contacting the _bureau du registraire_ this morning to see if it can be done.  I hope I don’t have to grease any palms....”

“ _Non._ Call the Mayor.  I’m sure he can get things done for you.”  Robert grunted.

“I suppose I can supply some wine. Tell the Mayor we will send a crate over.”

“Thank you, Robert.  Robert, is it alright if I use the study?”  Robert nodded.  “Thank you.”

Two hours later and a promise to allow the Mayor to present him with the keys to the village after they return from their honeymoon and he had arranged for the wedding to take place at 1600, officiated by the Mayor.  Marie had offered to take care of the flowers for Beverly, so all Jean-Luc needed to worry about was what he and Wesley would be wearing.  Fortunately, he had access to the replicator on the shuttle and was able to replicate dress uniforms.  He hadn’t thought to pack his usual dress uniform, the one that Beverly had altered the collar on, but this would have to do.  He couldn’t afford a trip back up to the _Enterprise_ as he didn’t want to run the risk of running into someone.  Beverly wanted their wedding to be private, and he was going to respect her wishes.

Jean-Luc bustled about Marie’s kitchen putting together a breakfast tray to bring up to Beverly.  He added a glass of sparkling wine and a small vase with a single rose from the garden.  He slowly pushed open the bedroom door and softly called to Beverly.  “Wake up, my love.”

He placed the tray on the floor and leaned over to kiss Beverly.  She woke up with a soft smile on her face. “Good morning, my love.”  Jean-Luc picked up the tray and handed it to Beverly. 

“Breakfast in bed? What’s the occasion?”

“Our wedding day.” Jean-Luc kissed her nose. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.  1600 at the town hall....I’m going to have to let the mayor hold a _cérémonie des clés_ later, but I think I can suffer though that for you.  Marie said she’ll pick out some flowers and do your hair....Wesley and I took the liberty of bringing our dress uniforms back yesterday.....I assume you have a dress?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. “Right. I better leave now....bad luck to see each other the day of the wedding!” 

Beverly grinned and shooed him out of the room.  “You better spend the day in the shuttle....I don’t want to have to stay in our room all day!” 

###

Jean-Luc found Wesley and Rene once again, in the shuttle.  After telling them about the wedding this afternoon, Jean-Luc asked the boys if they’d like to accompany him to the village.  Whilst wedding rings were no longer common between married couples, especially those serving in Starfleet, Jean-Luc felt very strongly about wearing wedding rings and he wanted everyone he encountered to know he was wed to Beverly.  The boys agreed, and they were soon off. La Barre was a pretty but small village.  Jean-Luc worried that they wouldn’t find anything appropriate in the village and would have to look elsewhere, but he was pleasantly surprised.  Obviously, La Barre had experienced an economic boom in the 20 years since he had last lived there.  Shops lined the high street and bakeries and cafes had umbrella topped tables on every corner.  Rene had tugged Wesley off to look in a toy shop, and Jean-Luc was left on his own.  Grinning and muttering about boys, he entered the first jewellery shop he spotted. 

The bell over the door tinkled when he walked in, and Jean-Luc was surprised at how old fashioned the shop appeared.  The last time he had been in a jewellery shop had been when he thought he was serious about Jenice.  He had been in a shop in Paris, and the Parisian shop had been filled with hologram projections of jewels and a large catalogue of items that could be replicated made-to-order.   The small shop in La Barre was filled on three sides with glass cases full of assorted jewellery, divided into type and style.  There was a single small computer console sitting in a corner, with a replicator behind.  Jean-Luc gravitated over to the case holding wedding bands and gazed down at the options.  So many rings to choose from!  Fortunately, he was soon approached by the shopkeeper.

“Good day, sir.  What can I do for you?”  Jean-Luc looked up.  “Jean-Luc?  Is that you?” The shopkeeper grinned.  “I don’t suppose you remember me, do you?”

Jean-Luc studied the man’s face, picturing it 30 years younger as a name came to him. “Dariel?  It’s so good to see you!”

“I see you’re looking at wedding rings,” Dariel raised his eyebrows at Jean-Luc. “Finally found someone to tie you down after all these years, eh?”

Jean-Luc smiled. “Actually, I’ve been in love with her for over 20 years.  We just never managed to...well, it doesn’t matter.  We’re getting married this afternoon.  I gave her my mother’s ring, but I’d like to get her a wedding ring. Something plain.  She’s a doctor, so I don’t think she will wear Maman’s ring all the time.”

 Dariel grinned.  “Ah, something simple?  Perhaps Tungsten? It’s very sturdy.”  Dariel gestured towards the dark grey coloured rings.  Jean-Luc frowned.  “Ah, something a bit more ladylike for your lady love?”  Dariel pointed to some shiny bands.  Jean-Luc couldn’t tell if they were silver or perhaps, even white.  They seemed to gleam. 

“Yes, those look more like it. What are they made of?”

“Platinum.   Now, do you know your lovely lady’s finger size?” Jean-Luc faltered.  “Ah, she doesn’t know you are here.  Hmm, now let’s see.  Does she have thick or thin fingers?”

“They’re long and elegant.  Quite slender.” Jean-Luc started getting lost in his thoughts on just how long her fingers were when they were wrapped around him so delightfully last night.  Clearing his throat, Dariel brought Jean-Luc out of his daydream.

“Right.  Well, we’ll go with this ring over here.  If it’s too big or two small, you just come into the shop with her and we’ll get it sorted for her right away.  Now, would you like a ring for yourself too?” Jean-Luc nodded.  “Over here we have matching bands......”

It took only twenty minutes before Jean-Luc left the shop and his old friend, his pockets considerably lighter, but with a spring in his step.  He found the boys eating pastries at the corner bakery.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, sir. We forgot to eat breakfast. Rene was so excited for me to get the shuttle ready to take him up....can we still go today?  With the wedding and all...?”

“I think so.  If we hurry back, we should have time for a _short_ flight. “  Rene and Wesley both grinned. Rene shoved the last bit of his croissant in his mouth and with his mouth full said “Ready!”

###

Wesley adjusted the long tunic  of his dress uniform before knocking on the door.  This was only the second time he was wearing a dress uniform as a full Ensign. _No wonder everyone hates wearing these.  They’re itchy!_ Wesley reached up to scratch his neck as the door opened to reveal his mother.

Beverly hadn’t gone with a traditional white dress and instead was wearing a very pale blue.  Her hair was pulled away from her face in the front, but still loose at the back.  She gave a twirl for Wesley.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Mom, you look beautiful.  Dad...Jean-Luc already left and said I could take you over in the shuttle if you’re ready.  Marie said she has a bouquet for you downstairs.”  Beverly looked over her son.  _So grown up.  When did this happen?_

“You look pretty handsome yourself.  The dress uniform looks good on you.  Wes....I’m sorry about last night.  I want nothing more than for you to call Jean-Luc Dad....it just made me remember that I could have married Jean-Luc so many years ago and you would have had him as your father...”  Beverly got lost in her memories.

“Mom? What do you mean?” 

“Jean-Luc asked me to marry him twice. Shortly after your father died and again when you were eight.  Did you know Jean-Luc and I were having a relationship? No, of course you wouldn’t have, you were only a child.  But you did love having your Uncle Johnny around. And then I said no the second time, and Jean-Luc tried to distance himself from me.....I don’t think he wanted to, but....well, can you blame him? “ 

Wesley sat down on the edge of the bed.  He knew Jean-Luc had made a comment about having married his mother sooner, but Wesley never thought it meant more than wishful thinking....and that would explain why Wesley remembers Jean-Luc more than his father.  “Mom, what do you mean?”

“Jean-Luc and I.....we had a relationship...you know he was always close to me, even before I married Jack.  Jean-Luc was my best friend.  Did you know he stood up with me when we got married?  I imagine that was awful for him....he loved me and there I was, not only marrying another man but asking him to stand up with me?  But he did it.  God knows why.  After your father died, I turned to Jean-Luc for comfort.”

“Comfort?” Wesley was puzzled....then the penny dropped. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Oh, indeed.  That was the first time he asked me to marry him.   And when you were eight....he asked me to marry him again.  And I said no.  I was already concerned about our relationship and what kinds of repercussions Jean-Luc might face for getting involved with the widow of his second officer....the rumours...my god, Wes....people used to stop and stare at you and try to figure out if Jean-Luc was your real father!  And I couldn’t.....I wouldn’t put Jean-Luc through that kind of scrutiny.  So I said no.  And I regretted it after.  For two years, we tried to maintain our relationship, but Jean-Luc felt rejected and I felt awful so we just....drifted....for five years.  Until I saw the opening on the _Enterprise_ and I decided it was time to bury the hatchet and try to renew our friendship....”

“And now you’re marrying him.  Today.”

“Yes. Oh, Wes, I’m so happy!”

“I can tell, Mom.  And it’s ok.  I understand. Jean-Luc....well, did you know that I remember him better than Dad?  I always thought I was picturing Dad in my head, but I was remembering playing with 4 command pips and I asked and Dad...Jean-Luc....told me I must have been remembering him.”  Beverly smiled.

“You used to love playing with his collar.  And look, now you have a pip of your own.  I’m sure you will come up the ranks quickly.  You might not be Jean-Luc’s in blood, but you definitely take after him. Even with spending five years away from Jean-Luc, you managed to adopt his mannerisms and his thirst for knowledge.” It was Wesley’s turn to smile.

“Mom?  I asked Dad....and...if it’s alright with you,  do you mind if I change my name too?  I know Jack was my dad and I know you wouldn’t want me to forget about him....but Jean-Luc has been like a father to me too and I want to honour him.  Plus, you aren’t  going to be a Crusher anymore, will you?  I mean, it seems silly for my last name not to match yours....”

“We hadn’t discussed if I would change my name.  I’m pretty well-known as Doctor Crusher, but you’re right.  I _do_ want to be Beverly Picard.  I think I wanted to be his wife even back when he first asked me and I said no. So yes, if you want to be Wesley Crusher Picard, I see no reason not to.  I’m sure Jean-Luc can help you file the name change papers.  Oh, this would be so much easier if you were still a minor! Have I mentioned how sorry I am that it took us so long to be together?”

“Have you apologized to Dad?”

“So many times, Wes. So many times.”

###

The wedding was short, sweet, and thanks to the addition of a second crate of Picard’s finest, there was little fanfare or publicity.  The mayor did grumble about how it would have made for an excellent story and a boom to the village, but Jean-Luc remained steadfast that it would be a private affair. 

After the wedding, Marie treated them to a wedding banquet fit for a king and queen.  She had outdone herself and even though it was only the six of them, she had somehow found the time to bake  a three-tiered cake!  She removed the first tier and wouldn’t let them cut into it, saying mysteriously that it was to be saved in their freezer for their baby’s christening!  Jean-Luc looked wide-eyed at Beverly as they hadn’t even discussed children....or even birth control. Beverly patted his hand. “No, not yet, my love.” 

###

Jean-Luc had rented a small shuttlecraft as he had not wanted to use the _Enterprise_ ’s shuttle and whisked Beverly off for a few days . He knew how much she loved the mountains, so he had arranged to rent a cabin in the Alps.  Despite it being warm in La Barre, the tops of the Alps were snow-capped.  Beverly was glad Jean-Luc had taken precautions and packed cold weather gear!  She was standing in the back of the shuttle just after Jean-Luc had touched it down and was reaching for the zip on her dress when the strong arms of her husband – _husband!_ – wrapped around her.  Placing a kiss on the nape of her neck he growled into her ear, “I think that’s my job, Mrs. Picard.”

Jean-Luc lowered the zip inch by inch kissing Beverly’s back as a new inch was exposed.  He reached a hand around the front and was puzzled when his hand met fabric.  Beverly slowly turned around and Jean-Luc saw that she was clad in a piece of lingerie that was practically moulded to her breasts.  Pale blue lace the same colour as her dress came down across her torso, ending just above the thin waistband of a small thong.  Suspender straps hung down from the sides of the top and were attached to a sheer pair of stockings.  Jean-Luc followed the stockings down her legs until the met the pair of strappy sandals Beverly had worn under her dress.  Jean-Luc groaned and fell to his knees in front of her.  He picked up one of her feet and Beverly placed her arms on Jean-Luc’s shoulder for balance.  He slowly unbuckled the first sandal, then the second, massaging her foot as he gently pulled them off.  His hands skimmed up her legs until he found the fastener for the suspenders. Slowly, he popped each stocking free, rolling the stocking down her legs and kissing his way towards her feet.  When he sucked on one of her big toes, Beverly shuddered. 

Beverly reached for the clasps on Jean-Luc’s tunic and easily pulled it away from his shoulders.  Her hands traced a line from his chest to his waistband and she paused.  Her hand pressed against Jean-Luc’s hardness and she ground her palm into it.  Jean-Luc moaned.  “Please,” he gasped out.  Beverly quickly pushed his trousers down and pulled his boxers down at the same time.  Naked, Jean-Luc gazed at Beverly with lust-filled eyes. “I love you, Mrs. Picard.”

“I love you too, Mr Howard.” Reaching behind her, she unhooked the clasps on the long line bra and let it fall to the floor, the small thong following quickly.  She pulled Jean-Luc into a passionate kiss, pressing her breasts to his chest.  His arms went to wrap around her as he backed her towards the small bunk in the back of the shuttle.  When she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees, she allowed herself to fall, pulling Jean-Luc down with her.  She placed her hands on Jean-Luc’s hips and pulled him towards her.  She was done with foreplay.

###

Jean-Luc shifted, and found himself squarely on the cold metal floor of the shuttle.  “Ouch!”  Beverly looked over the edge of the bunk and laughed. “Oh no you don’t!” Jean-Luc reached up for Beverly and tugged her down onto the floor too.

“Didn’t you say something about a cabin?  A fireplace?  A big bed?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Then why are we making love in a shuttle in a too small bunk?” 

“Spontaneity?”  Jean-Luc grinned. Beverly rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.  She held out a hand to help Jean-Luc to his feet and then searched for their clothing. 

“Hmmm. I see you have packed some cold weather clothing for me, but you seem to have neglected any underwear....”  Jean-Luc’s grin got wider. “Fortunately, I did manage to pack a bag of my own and I had Wesley put it in the shuttle for me.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell.  Beverly kissed him. “I’ll let you take it off me....” Jean-Luc pulled her hips towards his growing erection.

“Want to try the Navchair this time?”

###

The couple spent the next few days in their cabin with no contact with the outside world.  They left their Starfleet badges back in La Barre, and only Wesley knew where they had gone.  Wesley was under strict orders not to contact them for anything short of a genuine emergency.  They enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies in ways they hadn’t before.  They spent many hours curled up on the rug in front of the fire, wrapped in a blanket, sipping wine, and just talking about everything and anything. 

“Jean-Luc, do you want to have children with me?”

 Jean-Luc paused with his wine glass halfway to his mouth.  “I....ahh....that is to say.....I’ve not really thought about it.  Do you?”

“Nuh-uh, I asked you first.”

“Well....we do have Wesley.”

“We do. But he’s almost 19. He’ll be going to the academy, and might not even serve with us on the _Enterprise_ when he’s done.  Don’t you want a baby?”  Her voice dropped to a whisper “Or two.”

“Are we....too old?” 

Beverly smacked his chest. “Speak for yourself!  I’m still young and virile.....ok,  we might have to use fertility treatments, but it can be done! Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

“Would it put you in any danger?” 

“No more than usual.  I might need to go on bed rest....”  Jean-Luc’s eyes lit up.  “Not that kind of bed rest.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, then?”

“Jean-Luc, I’ve been thinking about giving you a baby for years.”  She took his wine glass from him and placed both on the floor.  She drew his face towards hers and kissed him soundly. “I love you.  I’ve always loved you.  Do you want to have a baby with me?”

“Oh, Beverly.  After you said no to me all those years ago, I resigned myself to never having family of my own.....I didn’t want to have a family with any other woman but you.  Yes, if you want to have a baby, I do too.....but only if you want to,” he was quick to add. 

“Yes. Once we’re back on the _Enterprise_ , I’ll remove my implant and we can start to try.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him “Of course, we’ll need lots of practice first.....”

###

 Their honeymoon was over all too soon.  They didn’t want to spend too many days away from La Barre just in case the _Enterprise_ was ready early.  Plus, they had some paperwork to file once they got back, not to mention being given the keys to the city.  But they were both very sad to leave their little cabin.  Jean-Luc surprised Beverly on their last day by handing her the security codes to the cabin and the proof of ownership. Now she and Jean-Luc would have their little mountain hideaway anytime they wanted to return.

The flight back to La Barre took no time at all, and soon Jean-Luc was settling into his chair aboard the shuttlecraft from the _Enterprise,_ Beverly sitting next to him, and Wesley behind.  Today, they would be officially reporting their wedding to Starfleet, and Beverly and Wesley would be changing their names. Command offered the couple their congratulations and told Beverly all of her codes had now been changed to reflect her new name.  Wesley’s change was even easier, and when he reported to the Academy, he would be reporting as Cadet Wesley Robert Crusher Picard.   He would deal with all the ribbings he would get for being Captain Picard’s son one way or another. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Deanna was pacing around her quarters.  “Troi to Crusher”.

“ _I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_ Came the computerized voice.

“Of course she’s not on board! But she has her badge with her! UUGH! Counsellor Trio to Doctor Crusher!”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one  on board with that name.”_

“Counsellor Deanna Trio to Doctor Beverly Crusher.”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

“Deanna to Beverly?” Deanna asked tentatively.

_“Unable to comply. Please specify full name or rank.”_

Deanna was getting frustrated.  “AAARGGHH!! Counsellor Trio to Wesley Crusher!”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

“Counsellor Troi to _Ensign_ Crusher.”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

“Oh, now this is getting ridiculous. Counsellor Troi to Captain Picard?”

 _“Picard here. Go ahead Counsellor, what can I do for you?”_ Jean-Luc’s rich baritone filled her office.

“Oh, thank goodness.  Captain, I’ve been unable to reach Doctor Crusher and Ensign Crusher via the comm system.  I was afraid there was a problem with the badges off ship.  I’m sorry to have contacted you.”

_“Not at all, Counsellor. Have you reported the issue to Mr LaForge?”_

“No, ah, I hadn’t thought of that.” Deanna replied sheepishly.

 _“I suggest you contact him. Picard out!”_ Jean-Luc closed the connection as Beverly dissolved into giggles. 

“Do you think she’ll figure it out?”

“Well, Mom, if she does go to Geordi....”

“It would depend on how she phrases her question, Wesley.  For example,  are Beverly and Wesley’s comm badges working? Yes.  Is there a problem with communication down to Earth? No.”

“I suppose you’re right, Sir. Still, Mom, you’ll have to tell her eventually.”

“I know. But it’s fun to think of her stewing up there not being able to read us!”

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s forehead. “You, my dear, have a very twisted mind.”

###

Marie was fawning over the replicator in the shuttle.  “This makes anything you ask it to?”

“Well, no. Aunt Marie, it has to be programmed in first. Watch this.  Computer, Baguette. Roquefort Cheese. Red Wine.”  The replicator whirled to life and a wooden plate appeared. On it was a baguette, wedge of cheese, and a glass of synthehol wine.  “Here.  Taste it.”

Marie tentatively nibbled at the edge of the baguette. “Not bad at all. And the alcohol is synthetic?”

“Yes.  It doesn’t actually have any alcohol in it. In fact, there’s no alcohol allowed on board the _Enterprise_ unless you’re a member of the senior staff.”

Marie took a sip of the wine Wesley offered her.  “Hmm. Ours is better.  But I can see drinking this if I did not live on a vineyard, _non_?”  Wesley grinned.

“We should replicate dinner for Uncle Robert.  See if he notices!” Marie nodded, with a glimmer of mischief in her eye.  Wesley began tinkering with the computer.  “Ok, so now you just tell me the recipes and I can program them in.”

###

The six Picards sat down to a replicated meal, though Marie and Wesley were the only two who knew it had been replicated.  Of course, Marie didn’t replicate any wine, but that was the only item of food not replicated.

Robert took a generous portion of stew. “Ah, Marie. I think you’ve outdone yourself again.”

“Actually, Wesley helped.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“My son?  Cooked?  No. I don’t believe it.” 

“Well....I helped.  Uncle Robert, do you really like the stew?”

“I love it, Wesley.  Thank you for helping your aunt.”  Marie grinned and exchanged a conspiratory look with Wesley.  Jean-Luc caught the look and it dawned on him what they had done.  He played along.

“Oh yes, Marie.  This is excellent.  The bread tastes amazing too, don’t you think so, Robert?”

“I’ve already said I was enjoying it.”  Robert punctuated his words by dunking a chunk of bread into the stew and bringing it to his mouth.  While he was chewing, Marie sprung the truth on him.

“Robert, dear.  Dinner tonight has been replicated.” Robert spit out the bread.

“What?” 

“Wesley showed me the replicator on the shuttle and I wanted to try it out.  Now, you just said it tasted good. Could you really tell a difference between today’s bread and yesterday’s?”

“Of course I could!  Yesterday’s was baked by you! Today’s was baked by.....well, not baked at all! Jean-Luc, did you put Wesley up to this?” 

Jean-Luc held his hands up in protest. “Not me.  This was all Marie and Wesley. I didn’t know it was replicated either. But you have to admit, Robert, it doesn’t taste bad.”

Robert grumbled. “No. I suppose not.”

“So can we have a replicator?”

“Will you still cook most of our meals?”

“Oh, of course Robert.  I only want a replicator for when there isn’t time to cook. Think of how useful it will be when we harvest the grapes? I could help you longer into the day and replicate a meal instead of coming home early to cook.” 

“Hmm. Well, it would make it more efficient.....Yes, I suppose we can.”

“Oh, thank you Robert!”

###

Deanna Troi had just returned from engineering, where both Geordi and Data had assured her there was nothing wrong with the comm system OR with Beverly and Wesley’s devices.  She took a deep breath, and tried once more to contact her friend.

 “Troi to Crusher”.

 _“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_ Deanna grumbed.

“Oh, not this again! Counsellor Trio to Doctor Crusher!”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one  on board with that name.”_

“Counsellor Deanna Trio to Doctor Beverly Crusher.”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

“Deanna to Beverly.”

_“Unable to comply. Please specify full name or rank.”_

“Computer.  Is there a problem with the communications system?”

_“Negative. All systems are fully functional.”_

“Then why won’t you let me contact my friend!  Counsellor Troi to Doctor Crusher.”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one  on board with that name.”_

“I know she’s not on board....but she’s on Earth. Computer: What planet are we orbiting?”

_“The Enterprise is currently docked at McKinley Spacedock orbiting Earth.”_

“Very good. Computer.  And you are able to communicate with crewmen on Earth?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“Computer: How many senior officers from the _Enterprise_ are on Earth right now?”

_“There are two senior officers on Earth at this moment.”_

“Ah, very good Computer. Now we’re getting somewhere.  Computer,  Is our Captain on Earth?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“And is the Chief Medical Officer also on Earth?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“Right then.  Counsellor Troi to Doctor Beverly Crusher.”

_“I’m sorry, there is no one  on board with that name.”_

“AAARGH! You just said the Chief Medical Officer is on Earth! I’m trying to contact her!”

_“Please state the name of the person you wish to contact.”_

“Doctor. Beverly.  Crusher.” Deanna said through clenched teeth.

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

Deanna sighed. “Computer, Do we have a Chief Medical Officer for the _Enterprise_?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“Then why won’t you connect me to them!”

_“Please state the name of the person you wish to contact.”_

“I just TOLD YOU.  DOCTOR. BEVERLY CRUSHER!” Deanna was getting very frustrated.

_“I’m sorry, there is no one on board with that name.”_

“Ok Computer. We just established that the _Enterprise_ has a CMO.  And we’ve established that the CMO is currently on Earth.....Computer, who is the current Chief Medical Officer for the _Enterprise_?”

_“The Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise is Doctor Beverly Picard.”_

Deanna’s jaw dropped.  “Computer: Repeat.”

_“The Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise is Doctor Beverly Picard.”_

“WHAT?!  Troi to Riker!!”

_“Riker here.”_

“Will....have you received any personnel requests?”

“A few people have transferred off.  A few have been brought aboard. Why do you ask?”

“Will, do me a favour.  Ask the computer who the current CMO is.”

_“Surely, that’s Beverly.  It’s not like her to transfer off without telling us first.”_

“Humour me.”

 _“Alright.”_ Will rolled his eyes at Deanna’s insistence, but decided to humour her. “Computer.  Who is the current CMO for the Enterprise?”

 _“The Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise is Doctor Beverly Picard._ ” Will fell out of his chair.

“Deanna....what?  Did they?  Why didn’t they...”

_“I don’t know, Will but I can’t reach Wesley either.”_

“Hmmm. Computer: Please list the name of the youngest Ensign assigned to the _Enterprise_?”

_“The youngest Ensign assigned to the USS Enterprise is Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher Picard, Age 19.”_

“Lucy, you have some ‘splaining to do.”

_“What?”_

“Never mind, Deanna. It’s an old show from the twentieth century.  It had a red-headed woman and she was married to this Cuban and she....well, never mind. The point is...did they get married without telling us?”

_“Sure seems like it. Now, the question is, how are we going to get back at them?  Meet me in the conference room in 20 minutes. I’ll contact Geordi, Data, and Worf.  Troi out.”_

###

Deanna stopped by Beverly’s quarters before heading to the meeting and used her medical override to open the door.  Gasping, she walked inside. Beverly’s quarters were empty!

“Computer, who last accessed these quarters?”

_“These quarters were last accessed by Captain Picard, Ensign Picard, and Lieutenant Commander Data.”_

“How long ago?”

_“172 hours ago.”_

“I see.  Computer, did they remove anything from these quarters?”

_“Unknown.”_

“Computer, where did Captain Picard go after he left these quarters?”

_“Captain Picard entered the Captain’s Quarters.”_

“Was Ensign Picard with him?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“And where, pray tell, did Lieutenant Commander Data go?”

_“Lieutenant Commander Data reported to transporter room two.”_

“I see.  What did he do in transporter room two?”

_“Unknown.”_

“What do you mean unknown?”

 _“There is no data to answer your query.”_   Deanna raised her eyebrows.  _No data.....data....Data!  Data must have moved their belongings!_

###

The five senior staff still aboard the _Enterprise_ were gathered around the conference table. In deference to the captain, Will sat in his usual chair. Likewise, Deanna left the chair usually occupied by the CMO empty. 

“Why have you called us here, Commander?  I have work to get done.” Worf growled out. 

“Well, we seem to have an interesting conundrum upon us.”  Geordi raised his eyebrows at Will.

“What kind of conundrum, Sir?”

“Ah, you’ll see.”  Will sat back and grinned.  “I think I shall turn this meeting over to Deanna.”

“Thank you.  Computer:  Does the _Enterprise_ have a current Chief Medical Officer?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“Thank you. Computer:  Is the current Chief Medical Officer Doctor Beverly Crusher?”

 _“Negative.”_   Worf banged on the table. 

“What is the meaning of this counsellor? Has the Doctor resigned without telling us? That is not honourable!”

“Doc....left?  But why?”  Only Data seemed to not be surprised at the announcement.  Deanna held up her hand. 

“Wait.  Keep listening.  Computer:  Who is the current Chief Medical Officer?”

 _“The Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise is Doctor Beverly Picard.”_   Will still wasn’t used to hearing that and his face still registered shock.  Geordi and Worf also appeared surprised.  Data, on the other hand, continued to stare straight ahead. 

“Did the doc and the captain....get married?  I didn’t know they were....together. Did you?”  Geordi looked at Deanna for confirmation.  She shook her head.

“No. They both clearly hid their relationship quite well.  I sensed they both had deep feelings of love for each other, but no, I did not know they were in a relationship.  Data, you’ve been awfully quiet.  Is there something you would like to tell us?”

“No, Counsellor. There is not. I am pleased for the captain and Doctor Picard.  And for Wesley, too.”

“Is that why Wes left?  We were working on a project together and he just said he was taking shore leave. Something about his father?”  Will looked over at Geordi with a twinkle in his eye.

“Ah, now here’s the even more interesting part.  Computer:  Who is the youngest Ensign assigned to the _Enterprise_?”

 _“The youngest Ensign assigned to the USS Enterprise is Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher Picard, Age 19.”_   Geordi whistled.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

“It is honourable to take the name of your father.”

“Yes, well, I also have reason to believe that _someone_ ,” Deanna looked at Data, “assisted in moving Beverly’s belongings to the Captain’s quarters. Data, you wouldn’t know anything about this, would you?”

“No, Counsellor. I am not at liberty to disclose such information. I have been asked to keep a confidence.” Deanna sighed exasperated at him.

“But we all know, Data!  Tell us what happened when you saw the Captain and Wesley!”

“I can not.  To do so would be to....betray the trust the captain put in me.”

“Fine.  But the point is, Captain Picard and Beverly got married without telling us OR inviting us.  What are we going to do about it?”

“Do?”

“To get back at them!  They kept a secret from us!”

“I do not understand, Counsellor. Are you not happy for them?”

“Yes, of course I am, Data.  Beverly is my best friend! I’m thrilled for her!”

“Then why do we need to ‘get back at them’ as you said?”

“Data, it’s called teasing.  It’s what friends do with each other,” Geordi piped in. 

“Ah. Teasing.  To make fun of or attempt to provoke a person or animal in a playful way. Irritate. Mock. Bother. Badger.....” Will put his hand up.

“That’s enough, Data.”

Deanna resumed speaking. “Any ideas?”  Worf growled.

“It is not wise to tease our commanding officer...or our doctor. “

“Ah, Worf. Live a little.” Worf glared at Geordi.  “Sorry.”

“The Captain did tell me about a ceremony taking place in his hometown.  A _cérémonie des clés,”_ Data said in a perfect imitation of a French accent. 

“A what?”

“Ceremony of the Keys.  I scanned my data banks and it appears to be a significant ceremony in some villages where they honour a famous resident.”

“Interesting.  Data, can you find out when this event will be?”

“I am sure Wesley would know.”  Will did his best impersonation of Captain Picard and said to Data, “Make it so.”

###

Beverly was lying on a blanket underneath a tree, naked, resting against Jean-Luc’s chest. Both were blissfully unaware their friends were talking about them.  It was twilight, and the stars were just beginning to peek out.  Beverly shivered, and Jean-Luc wrapped an arm tighter around her. 

“Cold, my love?”

Beverly snuggled closer.  “No.  You?” 

“Not at all.”  He bent down and kissed her cheek, his hands moving up her body to cup her breasts.  “Shame, really.”

Beverly shivered this time from Jean-Luc’s touch.  “Why’s that?”

“Because I know just how to warm you.....” His words became slower and softer as he caressed her body, his fingers inching lower and lower.  Beverly moaned and arched her back to meet him.

“Mm,  I think I _am_ feeling quite cold....”


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was streaked with the dawn of a new day as Jean-Luc stirred beneath the blanket covering him  and Beverly.  He pressed a kiss to her neck to try to wake her up.  “Wake up, my love. We slept outside all night.  We should try to get in the house before everyone wakes up.” Beverly stretched and the blanket drifted lower, exposing her breasts to the morning air.  Her nipples immediately hardened in response to the cool air and Jean-Luc groaned. He leaned over her and took a nipple into his mouth, palming her other breast. 

“Mmm, good morning, Jean-Luc,” Beverly said as she slowly opened her eyes and let her hands drift down into Jean-Luc’s crotch, eliciting a moan from around her nipple.  “I think we need to warm up before we head back inside, don’t you?”

###

They sat under the tree, each wrapped in a blanket,  and shared the last bit of cheese  and baguette from their picnic  basket as they watched the sunrise over the vineyard. Beverly closed her eyes, trying to commit this moment to her memory. Soon they would be back on the _Enterprise_ , where there was no twilight, dusk, or dawn.  No sunrises or sunsets....but there would be Jean-Luc.  She scooted closer and he enveloped her in his blanket.  “Jean-Luc, have you ever done this before?”

“Done what?”

“Been out, all night long, under this tree?”

“Well, now that you mention it.....yes, I have.”  Jean-Luc could feel Beverly tense up against his body, obviously not expecting that response. He hurried to add “When I was 12.  I used to come out here almost  every night and gaze up at the stars.  Maman knew, of course, but one evening she must have been tired as she went to bed before I was back....and I slept under this tree, with the stars above me....I had to sneak back inside early the next morning before Father woke up....but Maman seemed to know.  She met me at the door with a cup of warm milk and told me to put my damp clothing by the fire.” Jean-Luc sighed, lost in the memories.

“So you never...you never brought a girlfriend here?” 

“No of course not, my love. Only you.  The one who holds my heart forever.”  Beverly turned around and gave Jean-Luc a searing kiss. 

“Hmm. Do you think Marie would  tell us to put our damp clothing by the fire and give us a warm cup of milk?” 

Jean-Luc chuckled. “I suppose we better go in,” Jean-Luc stretched, “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a root poking me in the back all night.”

“I definitely had something poking me in the back, but I don’t think it was a root!” Jean-Luc pulled Beverly into his lap. 

“Oh, you will be the death of me, Wife.”

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly crept into the house as quietly as they could. They were each wrapped in a blanket ,  their dew dampened clothing  shoved in the picnic basket Jean-Luc carried.  He held a finger to his lips as he slowly opened the back door.

“Morning Dad!  Morning Mom!”  Sang out Wesley. Wesley was sat the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. 

“We.....er....ahhh....that is....good morning, Wes.” Jean-Luc stammered out, heat rising in his face.  Beverly pried the picnic basket out of his hand and Jean-Luc drew the blanket tighter, conscious of the fact that he was standing in his sister-in-law’s kitchen, naked but for a blanket, talking to his teenage step-son. 

“What are you doing up so early, Wes?” Beverly asked.  Jean-Luc let out a soft groan as the blanket covering Beverly fell off her shoulder, revealing the top of one milky breast.  She glanced over at her husband, winked at him, and adjusted the blanket. 

“Uncle Robert said he would show me how to tell if the grapes were ready. I’ll just....head out to the barn now....bye mom.....dad.....” 

Beverly looked over her husband and peeled back his blanket peeking inside. “Oh my, Jean-Luc, you blush everywhere!”

###

Jean-Luc and Wesley were installing the new replicator for Marie, Rene trying to help as much as a small boy could.  In reality, Rene was more of a hindrance, but Jean-Luc didn’t have the heart to tell him to leave.  Robert walked into the kitchen and grumbled.

“I still don’t like it, Jean-Luc. First replicators, what’s next? A holoprojector?” 

Rene’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, Papa, can we?”

“No.” Seeing the look on Rene’s face, Robert added “Give me time to get used to the replicator and then we’ll see, alright?”

Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Rene.  It’s taken nearly fifty years for a replicator to get installed in this house....it may take fifty more to get a holoprojector!”

“I can wait.”

“I’m sure you can. Now, would you like Wesley to show you how to program it so you could help your mother teach it her recipes?”

“Oh, yes please.”

Soon Wesley and Rene were lost in what Jean-Luc affectionately called technobabble.  He understood most of it, and he was pretty handy in engineering if he did say so himself, but it was nothing compared to the skills Geordi, Data, and Wesley possessed.  He turned to his brother.  “I suppose we had better get this key thing over with.”

“You’ll like that.  Being the center of attention.”

“Hardly. I only agreed for Beverly’s sake.  She didn’t want to wait to get married.....”

“....And you’d do anything she asked, am I right?”  Robert smiled at his love-struck brother.  Who would have thought that Jean-Luc would have finally plucked up the courage to ask Beverly to marry him? He had scolded Marie for trying to play matchmaker, but Marie had been adamant that the two were in love and only needed a little nudge. 

“I don’t suppose we could just give him more wine to forget all about it?” Jean-Luc half joked with his brother.  Robert shook his head.  Jean-Luc sighed. “I suppose I had better contact the Mayor.”

###

“Data to Counsellor Troi.”

_“Go ahead Data, what is it?”_

“Counsellor, I believe I have found the information about the key ceremony you asked for.  I have been monitoring the news packets for La Barre and the surrounding villages and I keyed in an alert for the name ‘Picard’.  Naturally, I have found many references to the Captain’s brother and the vineyard, but I believe I have found the information we are looking for.”

Deanna sighed.  It was never a short conversation with Data.  “Well, when is it?!”

_“Tomorrow. 10 AM Central European Time.”_

“I’ll alert everyone else.  Meet me in your dress uniform at 0955 in transporter room three with the coordinates for beam down figured out.  Troi out.” Deanna smiled. _Looks like we have an away mission to go on....._

###

Jean-Luc yanked on the collar of his dress uniform.  “I really hate this thing, you know.”

“Really?  So the thought of how I will be removing it from you tonight doesn’t help?” Beverly purred as she straightened his collar.  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Oh, and I’m not wearing anything underneath mine.....” 

Jean-Luc licked his lips. “You are a wicked, wicked, woman.” 

Beverly placed a chaste kiss against his lips. “I know.”

###

“And today, we welcome back one of our own heroes.  Captain Jean-Luc Picard, his wife, Doctor Beverly Picard, and his son, Ensign Wesley Picard. Captain Picard, would you like to say a few words?”  Jean-Luc leaned over to Beverly’s ear and whispered “not really” before meeting the Mayor at the podium.

“Thank you,” Jean-Luc looked out at the small crowd.  Marie, Robert, and Rene sat in the front row - Robert with a scowl on his face, Marie beaming, and Rene looking at him in awe.  Scattered throughout the crowd were people Jean-Luc remembered from his childhood, many of his schoolmates with their spouses and children.  There was a row of children from Rene’s class all looking at Jean-Luc with wide-eyed wonder.  Jean-Luc continued, “I am ever so honoured to be here today.  Growing up in La Barre....well, I think we all assume we will never leave.”  The adults in the crowd chuckled.  “But I am here to tell you there is so much more beyond our borders, so much waiting to be seen, felt, tasted, and explored.”  All of a sudden, Jean-Luc heard the familiar whoosh of a transporter beam and five shimmers of light appeared in the back of the crowd, drawing everyone’s attention.  Jean-Luc reached for his non-existent phaser and then relaxed as the shimmers of light revealed the rest of his senior staff.  Behind him, Beverly groaned. 

Will stepped forward. “Sorry we’re late, Captain.  Doctor _Picard._ ”  Beverly blushed at the emphasis Will had placed on her new last name.  She glanced over at Deanna and could tell her best friend was hurt. She vowed to make it up to her and tried to project her feelings to Deanna.  Deanna met her eyes and smiled. _Message recieved._

“Ah, not at all Number One. You’re just on time.  _Mesdames et Messieurs_ , I would like to present the rest of my senior staff.  My first officer, Commander William Riker,  second officer, Lieutenant Commander Data, my head of security, Lieutenant Worf, and my chief engineer,  Lieutenant Geordi LaForge.  And accompanying them is ship’s counsellor, Counsellor Deanna Troi.  And of course, My Chief Medical Officer is my lovely wife, Doctor Beverly Picard. ” The crowd burst into applause. 

###

The ceremony may have been at 10AM, but the reception seemed to last all afternoon.  Everyone in the village wanted to shake Jean-Luc’s hand, kiss his wife’s cheek, and meet his crew.  Robert had left long ago, to return to tend to the vines, Marie staying a bit later.  She was getting ready to go home but couldn’t find Rene.

“Jean-Luc, do you know where Rene is?”  Jean-Luc looked around, spotted him, and smiled.  “Looks like he’s peppering Data with questions.  He can stay if you need to get back.  I’ll look after him.”

“Thank you Jean-Luc.  You will, of course, bring your crew back to the house?”

“Well, I had thought we could all go out for a meal, including you, Rene, and Robert?”

Marie put her hands on her hips. “Oh, nonsense Jean-Luc, I insist on cooking for your crew! I bet it’s not often they have a home cooked meal!”

“Well, if you insist.”

“I do. Besides, I can use my new replicator on a few things!”  She kissed Jean-Luc’s cheek, waved good-bye to Beverly and soon was on her way home.  Deanna watched Beverly’s face and was surprised at her lack of concern over this other woman kissing Jean-Luc.

“Beverly? Who was that woman who kissed Captain Picard? And why aren’t you angry?”  Beverly laughed at her best friend.

“That’s Marie.  Robert’s wife.  She and Jean-Luc have been exchanging letters for as long as I’ve known him.  Jean-Luc treats her like the sister he never had.”

“I’m sorry Beverly. I’m just so used to your reactions to other women in the Captain’s life....but I’m sensing nothing but happiness from you....both of you.  But why didn’t you tell me? You know I would have come to the wedding!” Beverly hung her head so Deanna wouldn’t see the tears that formed in her eyes.

“I know, Dee. I’m sorry.  One night, we were engaged.....then Wesley started calling Jean-Luc Dad.....and then I told Jean-Luc I wanted to get married the next day and somehow he made it happen!”

“Wait, back up. Wesley is calling the Captain Dad?  And he’s ok with this? My my, the Captain has changed. Perhaps he really has found himself at home.”

“Oh, Dee. It’s been wonderful. Why don’t you come back to the house with me? We can change, grab a bottle of wine, and I can tell you _everything_!”  Beverly caught Jean-Luc’s eye and he quickly excused himself from the conversation he was having with Will and the Mayor.  He walked up to the ladies and wrapped his arms around Beverly.

“Yes, my love?”  Deanna raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc’s show of affection. 

“Captain, you seem more....relaxed.  I’m sorry was so against you coming home.  It looks like it was just what you needed.”

“Indeed, Counsellor. Beverly, Marie has decided she is cooking a meal for us.  I tried to tell her we would all go out, but you know Marie....” 

“All of us?”

“Even Lieutenant Worf.   I think she’s a little afraid of him.”  Beverly smiled. 

“I was just inviting Deanna to come back with me. I was thinking of changing. This uniform is o uncomfortable!” 

Jean-Luc growled and put his mouth next to her ear “And will you still be wearing nothing under your clothing?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc lightly nipped her earlobe. “Good.” 

Deanna’s eyes went wide as she felt waves of passion coming off of Jean-Luc.  She took a step back and shook her head to clear it.  _I must remember to use some shielding next time I’m around the Captain._

###

The small party back at the Picard house was in full swing.  The wine was flowing and so were the stories.  Rene loved hearing all the stories about his famous uncle, and now his new aunt and cousin.  He let out a yawn and curled into the sofa.  Wesley could tell Rene was fighting to stay awake, and remembered how he used to do the same thing when he was little and Jean-Luc was visiting.  Taking pity on the younger boy, he asked Marie if it was ok if he and Rene slept in the shuttle for the night.  As much as Wesley was enjoying being an adult and part of the party, he didn’t want Rene to be left out. 

“Wesley’s a good lad, Beverly,” Marie said, as they watched their sons walk across the field. 

Beverly nodded. “You know, Jean-Luc had a hand in raising him.”

Geordi overheard Beverly. “He did?  But I thought the first time you had seen each other in several years was when you came on board at Farpoint?”

“Oh, no. It had only been.....about three years, Jean-Luc?”  Jean-Luc shook his head and reached for the bottle of wine. “I’m going to need more of this if you’re going to tell everyone what I think you’re going to tell them.....”

“Tell us what?” asked Data. 

“Oh, a little story about a captain and a doctor....”

###

Deanna was out on the porch getting some fresh air when Will came out behind her. 

“Beverly and the Captain...their story is like a fairy tale isn’t it?”  Will swallowed.  The moonlight shined off Deanna’s hair and positively illuminated it. 

“Yes, it is.”

Deanna turned around.  “Sometimes I wish....I wish we had gotten back together, don’t you?”  Will shut his eyes. _More than you will ever know, Imzadi. More than you will ever know._   He nodded.  Deanna continued.  “I suppose...it’s never too late.” And with that, she kissed his cheek and went back into the house, leaving a very confused Will Riker to stare out at the stars.

As the party started winding down, the guests began to talk about beaming back up to the ship, but Marie would hear none of it. “Nonsense! You will all stay here as our guests tonight!” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Picard, but really....we can return to the ship. It isn’t a problem.”

“Firstly, you may call me Marie.  Secondly, Commander, it’s no trouble at all.”  Jean-Luc watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye and decided to help out his first officer.

“Number One, you might as well give in now.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Marie began thinking about where to put all of her guests. With Wesley and Rene sleeping in the shuttle, that left Rene’s room available for two, plus there was the guest room and she could make up a bed in the study.  She clapped her hands. 

“Geordi, was it?” Geordi nodded.  “You, Data, and Mr Worf can decide which one of you is sleeping in the study. The other two can use Rene’s room.” 

Data spoke up “I do not require sleep, If I could stay in the study I would have a chance to do some reading.”

“Perfect.  Mr Worf, I think you’ll fit on Wesley’s bed. Will and Deanna, you can have the guest room.”

Deanna began to protest. “Marie, we’re not....”

“Nonsense.  It’s as plain as day.  Deanna, I’m sure Beverly can lend you something appropriate to sleep in.”

Beverly laughed. “Come on, I’m sure I have something that would fit you.” Beverly led her friend up the stairs amidst her protests.  Will grinned.  Beverly turned around and addressed her husband. “Perhaps Will would like to take some wine upstairs....don’t forget to show him the bathroom.....”

###

Rene flew into the kitchen, the door banging behind him.  Marie held her finger up to her mouth in silence as Wesley came trailing behind Rene.

“Is everyone still asleep?” Wesley whispered.

“All except Mr Data and Mr Worf.  I’m surprised you didn’t see Mr Worf, he went outside to exercise,” Marie responded as she indicated the coffee pot. “Coffee, dear?”

“Oh, yes please Aunt Marie.”

“Maman, can I have some juice?”  Marie nodded before turning back to the oven.  When she opened the oven, the kitchen was filled with steam and the succulent smell of fresh croissants.  Data entered the room, a puzzled look on his face.

“Mrs Picard?”  Marie smiled.  “Please dear, call me Marie.”  Data nodded. “Marie, I notice you have a replicator and yet you are cooking with regular appliances.  Why is this?”  Marie chuckled. 

Robert looked up from his breakfast. “Ah, Mr Data, that would be because homemade is best.” 

“Best, Mr Picard?” Robert nodded.  “Go and ask your replicator for a croissant, then compare it to one of Marie’s.  I guarantee you Marie’s will taste better!”

“Ah, I see.  Thank you, but I am unable to taste.  I could differentiate between the different ingredients, but I would not be able to provide an adequate taste comparison. Perhaps Wesley would be better suited to your experiment.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Wesley said though a mouthful of croissant.  “I’ve been eating Aunt Marie’s cooking for two weeks  There’s no way.  But why don’t we try a taste comparison with Geordi, Commander Riker, and Deanna?” Wesley’s eyes lit up at the prospect of playing a prank on Will. 

Marie smiled at the young man. “Ah, I think it will be a while before we see your Commander Riker, but I do hear some movement upstairs in your room. Perhaps your friend Geordi is awake?”

Wesley looked at Marie with a puzzled look on his face. “Why wouldn’t Commander Riker be down soon? And where did Deanna...” Wesley trailed off as realisation dawned on him.  “Never mind.  But we can see what Geordi thinks!”

###

Deanna stretched in the early light streaming through the guest room window and smiled at the naked man still sleeping next to her.  _Must be something about the Picard vineyard......or that bathtub!_ Deanna thought, remembering the night before.  Her thoughts then wandered to her best friend and her husband in the room next door.  Deanna let out a soft giggle. _I don’t need my empathic abilities; I can hear the bed thump against the wall!_ She reflected on her friends and fellow crewmates.  Feeling the love and passion emanating between them probably did help her and Will last night.  She usually can block out those types of feelings, but not when it’s coming from two of her closest friends and especially not when they are right next door to her!  She made a mental note to contact her mother to ask for some ideas on blocking them out once they were back on the _Enterprise_. As much as she was sure Will wouldn’t mind, she really would like to have control over her own passions. Next to her, Will stirred and reached out for her.  “Imzadi” he breathed out as he tugged Deanna closer and buried his face in her hair.  Deanna smiled and snuggled down close _Looks like we’ll be skipping breakfast this morning._

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly were oblivious to the fact that every time they thrust together they banged the headboard against the wall shared with the guest room. They also hadn’t even stopped to think about what Deanna might be feeling off of them.  Jean-Luc usually tried to block some of his feelings from the counsellor, but right now they were too lost in their passion.  Spent, Jean-Luc collapsed against Beverly as his lips found hers.  “I love you.” He murmured against her lips.   Beverly kissed Jean-Luc back. “I love you, too.”

Jean-Luc rolled off of Beverly and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close so her head rested on his chest.  “I love waking up with you.”  Beverly idly traced circles on Jean-Luc’s chest and asked, “Why’s that, my love?”  Jean-Luc inhaled sharply at her touch.  “Because.....this is exactly where I want to be.”  Beverly sighed.  “Can we stay here forever?”

“You don’t really mean that, do you?”  Jean-Luc turned his head to look into Beverly’s eyes.  “If you want me to, I’ll resign my commission and take up that job with Louis. We could.....” He trailed off, noticing the grin on Beverly’s face.  “What?”

“Oh, my Captain,” Beverly said through her smile. “You wouldn’t be you without your starship. I would never take you away from it.”  She leaned over and kissed him.  “Besides, we still haven’t made love up in the stars.  But I am quite enjoying this bed right now.....” Beverly wiggled against him. 

“Oh are you?”  Jean-Luc grinned as he pulled her to straddle him and reached to take one of her nipples in his mouth.  Beverly moaned and moved her hands lower and guided him inside. 

“Yes!” Beverly exclaimed.

###

Worf was sitting uncomfortably at the breakfast table with Wesley, Data and Geordi.  “We really should go see what is keeping the commander and the counsellor. We must return.”

“Relax, Worf.  They’re probably just catching up on some sleep, right Wes?” Geordi accepted the cup of coffee from Marie with a smile.  Wesley snorted.

“Uh....yeah.  Sleep.  That’s right,” Wesley passed Geordi a plate of croissants. “Would you like another one, Geordi?” 

“Thanks Wes,” Geordi accepted a pastry and bit off the corner.  “ These are delicious, Mrs Picard!”

 “I told you, Geordi, please call me Marie.” 

Wesley laughed. “Geordi, could you tell the difference between the two croissants?” Geordi took another bite and contemplated.  “You know, Wes, I think this second one is flakier....more buttery than the first.  Why did you ask?”

“Oh, No reason, Geordi.  Aunt Marie, it looks like I lost the bet with Uncle Robert. I’ll be mucking out the stable today.”

Marie was bustling around preparing breakfast trays for the two couples still in bed.  “Ah, well before you do that, would you take this tray up to your parents?”  Wesley blushed. 

“Uh....Aunt Marie....what if they’re..... _naked_?”  Wesley whispered the last word.

“That’s why you knock first!” Marie pressed the tray into his hands.  “I’m sure they must be hungry.” 

Wesley sighed and took the tray from his aunt.  He really hoped they were at least covered up.  Wesley shuddered remembering the last time he opened his mother and step-father’s bedroom door and he saw his step-father’s bare backside. 

Marie carefully carried a second tray up behind Wesley. She knocked softly on the door to the guest room. “Deanna?  Commander Riker?  I’ve brought you some breakfast.  I’ll leave the tray at the door for you.”  A muffled thanks was heard through the door and Wesley groaned as he already had the door to his parent’s room open. _Why didn’t I think of that?_

Fortunately, his parents appeared to be at least partially dressed.  His mother was wrapped in a dressing gown and his step-father was bare-chested.  Wesley could only hope he had pajamas or at least boxers on under the covers. 

“Aunt Marie asked me to bring up some breakfast for you since you hadn’t come down yet.” Beverly blushed.

“Thanks, Wes.  Do you want to join us?”

“No thanks, Mom.  I already ate.  Worf, Data, and Geordi are downstairs.”

“Do you have any plans with them?” Jean-Luc asked.  He reached out and took the tray from Wesley and placed it across Beverly’s knees. 

“I don’t think so. I have to muck out the stables for Uncle Robert.  Geordi said he still has some work to do up on the _Enterprise_ , so they’re just waiting for Deanna and Commander Riker.”  This caused Jean-Luc to raise his eyebrows and Beverly to grin.

“I see.”

“Well, can you blame them Jean-Luc?  A bottle of red.....the bubbles.....” she trailed off, realising her son was still in the room.  “Thank you for bringing us the tray, Sweetie. We’ll be down shortly, ok?”  She ruffled his hair.

“Ok Mom, Dad. See you later.”

###

Jean-Luc was out in the stable saddling up his horse when Will caught up to him.  “Captain?” 

Jean-Luc turned around.  “Ah, Will. Please. We’re at my ancestral home.  Call me Jean-Luc.”  Will nodded.

“Jean-Luc.  Thank you for the wine last night.  I wanted to tell you....it worked.”  Jean-Luc smiled.

“I’m delighted for you, Number One.  But I must say, you have Marie and Beverly to thank. They’re the two matchmakers, not me.”

“Ah, well, would you pass on my thanks to your sister-in-law? And to Robert too, for his hospitality?”

“You aren’t staying?”

“No, sir.  We still have a few things to test before we’ll be ready to take her back out.  I was hoping to get it done quickly.”

“Ah.  Bored of life at _McKinley_?”

“Something like that.  But Sir....Jean-Luc,  I don’t want to cut your leave short. Especially since you and Beverly just got married. Why don’t you two take some of your leave I know you both have stored up and stay a bit longer?”

“Trying to get my chair again, I see.”  Will smiled.  “Thank you for the suggestion, I’ll mention it to Beverly, but I think she would like to be wherever Wesley is for the time being to spend time with him before he goes off to the Academy.”

“Of course, Sir.”

###

Later that evening, Wesley approached his parents who were snuggled up on a sofa in front of the fire.  “Mom, Dad? I was wondering.....would you mind if I return to the _Enterprise?_ ”  Beverly sat up and took Wesley’s hand in hers.  “Of course not, Sweetie, but why?” 

“Well.....I leave in eight weeks and I still have a lot of projects to finish with Data and Geordi.....and you guys just got married! You don’t want me hanging around!” Beverly exchanged glances with Jean-Luc before Jean-Luc spoke up.

“Wesley,  we both love you.  We want to spend time with you and establish our family before you leave us.  But if you want to return to the _Enterprise_ , we won’t stop you.  In fact, we might be returning by the end of the week ourselves as Commander Riker tells me the repairs and upgrades are almost finished.”  Wesley smiled at his step-dad.  “Thanks, Dad. Hey Dad, Mom? Are you going to give me a little brother or sister?”  Jean-Luc turned a fetching colour of pink and Beverly laughed.

“Would you want us to?  I mean, the decision is entirely ours, but it would be good to know how you’d feel about it.”

“Mom, I think you and Dad should.  I think you should have given me a sibling a long time ago.”

“Cheeky.  When will you leave?”

“I was thinking tomorrow?  I want to say good-bye to Rene first.  He’s a pretty cool kid.”  Wesley left the lovers and Beverly turned around to face Jean-Luc.

“Beverly....did your....did our son just tell us he wants us to have a baby?”  His face was still red, but there was a twinkle in his eye. 

“Why yes, I do believe he did.”  Beverly leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc.  “What do you say we go practice?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, you have read this before, but as chapters 6-9 and with a few other episodes played out. I edited down the four chapters to one long chapter to become the conclusion as I was not satisfied with the direction it was going in.

Jean-Luc was loading up the shuttle and shaking his head.  _How did we accumulate so much stuff in a month? And why? We’ll be back on Earth in six weeks to bring Wesley to the Academy._  There was the clothing from Marie and Beverly’s shopping spree in Paris before the wedding, two cases of wine (most of it was for Jean-Luc and Beverly, but a few bottles would make their way into Will Riker’s hands),a dozen or so new books for Jean-Luc’s collection, two dozen of Marie’s fresh croissants held in stasis  (Jean-Luc intended to share some of those with the senior staff at their meeting tomorrow), a box full of beautiful French bedding Beverly insisted they needed, and the most bizarre thing of all – a tiny potted grapevine for their quarters.  Marie had given it to Beverly so they would always have a tiny piece of La Barre with them even when they were lightyears  away. 

Rene came running up to the shuttle. “Uncle, Uncle! “ Jean-Luc stuck his head out of the shuttle with a puzzled look on his face.

“I thought you were Uncle?” Rene laughed.

“No, you’re Uncle.  I’m nephew. If I’m not your nephew, Wesley can’t be my cousin!”

“Ah, I see.  What brings you out here?”

“Can I come with you to see the _Enterprise?_ ”  Rene was bright eyed and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but want to give in to his request. 

“We’ll have to ask your father first.  But I suppose we could beam up and I could give you a tour this morning before I bring the shuttle back.”

“Thank you Uncle!”  Rene was off, running back towards the house.  Jean-Luc smiled and thought about how happy he would have been if he had been able to see a starship up close when he was Rene’s age.  He headed towards the vines in search of Robert just to make sure Robert didn’t mind.

Surprisingly, Robert was willing to allow it, as long as Rene wasn’t gone for too long.  Jean-Luc and Rene stood on the transporter pad of the shuttle as Jean-Luc tapped his communicator.  “ _Enterprise._ Two to beam up.  Energize.”

Jean-Luc took Rene on a full tour of the ship. He even broke his own rule about children on the bridge and allowed Rene to have a look at the bridge, arguing with himself that since they were still docked it wasn’t technically against his rules.  Wesley tagged along and grinned at his step-father. 

“You know, Dad, the last kid you let on the bridge you made an acting Ensign!”

“So I did, Wes, so I did.” 

“Uncle, can I be an acting Ensign too?”

“How about an honorary one?”

“Can I tell the kids at school?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Thank you, Uncle!”

Soon, the tour came to a close and they convened back in the transporter room.  Rene felt his tour was too short.  Sighing, he climbed up onto the transport pad with his uncle.  “Uncle , when Wesley is a Captain, I’m going to be his helmsman.”  Jean-Luc smiled at the boy.

“Is that so?  By then I’ll be old and withered. You’ll have to take care of me.”

“No, You’ll be an admiral then!”

“Ah, the innocence of Youth.  Mr O’Brien, Energize.”

###

After a hearty lunch with Marie, Robert, and Rene, it was time for Jean-Luc and Beverly to leave.  They would be breaking orbit in the morning and off on an exploratory mission for three weeks.  It would take them one week to get there, but two to return.  Plans were made for a quick stop when Wesley would have to report to the academy.  Marie had already told Wes he could spend his term breaks in La Barre if he couldn’t get back to the _Enterprise_.  Beverly was touched at how easily Marie and Robert had accepted both her and Wesley into their family. 

“Who knows? Maybe when you return you will be telling me about a little Picard....” Marie said with a twinkle in her eye.  Jean-Luc’s ears turned red and Beverly laughed.  She kissed his cheek.  Jean-Luc tugged down on the front of his uniform.

“Thank you for everything, Marie.  I truly appreciate  it and I am going to miss your cooking!” Beverly swatted his arm.

“You know, I _do_ know how to cook....and so do you!”

“Yes, but it tastes so much better on Earth. “  Marie took Jean-Luc’s face in her hands and kissed both of his cheeks and did the same to Beverly. 

“See you in six weeks?”

“Absolutely.”  Robert did something neither Jean-Luc or Marie expected and pulled him into a bear hug.  Robert kissed his brother’s cheeks and passed him a bottle of wine.

“I know you’re taking back 2 crates, but here’s a very special vintage.  Use it to celebrate something spectacular.”  Beverly reached over and pulled Robert into her arms. 

“Thank you, Robert.”

“Welcome to the family.” Jean-Luc was getting a little uncomfortable with all of the emotions running high, so he clapped Rene on the back and led Beverly into the shuttle.  He watched as his family turned and walked back to the manor house before closing the shuttle door and getting ready to leave.  Was he going home or was he leaving home?  Jean-Luc was no longer sure.

###

Beverly carried the little vine into their quarters and looked around. Boxes with her belongings were stacked high in a corner.  Engineering had, by way of a wedding present, managed to expand their quarters slightly so they now had a large living area, a private bedroom, and a smaller bedroom on the other side. In the living area, they also managed to put two desks each with their own computer side-by-side.  Beverly was in awe.  She made a mental note to thank Geordi before placing her vine on one of the desks. She would have to speak to Keiko about getting a grow lamp for the vine.  Jean-Luc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hey, I was supposed to carry you over the threshold.” 

“Ah, well, you were late. I wasn’t about to stand in the corridor waiting.”  Beverly turned in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  “Besides, you can carry me into the bedroom.”  Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow.

“Your wish, is my command.”  He swooped her up amidst her laughter and carried her into the bedroom where she was unceremoniously dumped on the bed. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Beverly reached out and grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand, pulling him on top of her on the bed.  He kissed her passionately as her hands reached for the zip on his uniform.

“Hello, Mrs. Picard. Welcome home.”

###

 “I can’t wait for you to meet Dalen,” Beverly told her husband two weeks later as she scooped up a forkful of eggs.  “He was my mentor when I was doing my internship.  His wife used to look after Wesley for me.”  Beverly next speared slice of sausage. As she bit into the sausage, a small bit of fat dribbled down her chin.  She wiped it away and resumed eating.

Jean-Luc eyed his wife over the rim of his coffee cup and took in her massive breakfast plate.  It was quite a change from their usual pastries and coffee.  His suppressed laughter spread to his eyes as he indicated her plate “Hungry, dear?”  Beverly wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed her fork down.

“I don’t know what got into me this morning. All I could think about was a big plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, beans, and toast!”  Jean-Luc wrinkled his nose. 

“It smells....interesting.”  He eyed the plateful of greasy food with disdain. 

“I’m sorry. Would you like me to get rid of this? I can grab something else instead.....”

“No, of course not, my dear.  Please, enjoy your breakfast.”  Jean-Luc took another sip of his coffee.  _Always full of surprises, this one._

“Why don’t we meet for dinner tonight in Ten Forward? I’ll see what Wesley is up to and invite him along, too.”

“Sounds wonderful, my love. What time is Doctor Quaice beaming aboard?”  Beverly glanced at the clock. “Oh! I better get to the transporter room!”  Beverly deposited her plate in the reclimator and dropped a kiss on Jean-Luc as she grabbed her lab coat off the chair. “See you later!”

Jean-Luc grinned at his wife’s retreating figure and wrinkled his nose.  Their quarters smelled faintly of bacon.  He bit of a corner of his croissant and chewed it thoughtfully.  He did remember Doctor Quaice, and he wondered what the man would think of him and Beverly now being married.

###

Jean-Luc was waiting in Ten Forward with an older man wearing the blue uniform of the science branch when Wesley entered.  He looked around for his mother before heading over towards his step-father.

“Hi Dad, have you seen Mom at all today?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“I haven’t seen your mother either. Hello, young man. It’s been a long time....” Dalen held out his hand to Wesley. 

“Hello Doctor Quaice,”  Wesley reached out and clasped the man’s hand.  “That’s weird. Mom was looking forward to spending time with you.”  A frown appeared on Jean-Luc’s face.  He had assumed he hadn’t seen Beverly today simply because she had been spending time with her old mentor.  Wesley noticed the frown on his step-father’s face.  “You know how Mom is....she probably got absorbed in an experiment and forgot all about the time.”

Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Perhaps you are right”  He tapped his communicator. “Captain Picard to Doctor Picard.” 

No response.  Then, “ _Doctor Picard is not on board the Enterprise.”_

Jean-Luc looked at Wesley. “Could she...could she have gotten off at Starbase one-one-three without telling us?  How did we leave without her?” Wesley shook his head.  “I don’t think so, Sir.  Why would she? Doctor Quaice was coming here.  Unless.....”  Wesley trailed off.

“Unless what?”

Wesley shifted his weight from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling uneasy in the presence of his Captain.  “She came to see me in Engineering when I was working on my warp bubble. There was a bright flash of light, and by the time I turned back to Mom, she was gone.  She couldn’t have.....been pulled in by the bubble, could she?”  Wesley looked up at Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc reached out an arm and patted his step-son on the shoulder in comfort.

“It wasn’t your fault, Wes.  We’ll return to the starbase. Meanwhile, go back to engineering and see if you and Geordi can figure this out.  I’ll send Data down as soon as I can to assist.”

“Thank you, Sir.  And....I’m sorry.” 

“Just....bring her back, Wes.”  Wesley could tell his step-father was distressed.  He was determined that he would find his mother, no matter what the cost.  Jean-Luc then turned to Dalen.  “I’m sorry, Doctor Quaice.  It seems our plans have been cut short.  Would you like me to arrange for a member of Beverly’s staff to accompany you on a tour of the ship?” 

“Thank you, Captain. And please, Call me Dalen.  By the way, congratulations on your marriage to Beverly.  You know, even back then her smile was brighter anytime she received a message from you.  I’m not saying she didn’t love her husband, but it was obvious she had feelings for you.” 

Jean-Luc suddenly felt uncomfortable in the man’s presence.  He tapped his badge. “Picard to Sickbay.”

_“Sickbay here, sir.  Do you know where Doctor Picard is?”_

“We’re working on it.  Could you please send a member of staff to Ten Forward to accompany Doctor Quaice?”

_“Right away, Sir.”_

“Picard Out.  Dalen, please excuse me.”  At the doctor’s nod, Jean-Luc headed for the door.  First stop, the bridge to issue the command to return to Starbase 113.  After that, well....Jean-Luc wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do.

###

Beverly was frustrated and confused.  In addition to her friend being missing, it seemed as though she no longer had any staff in her Sickbay!  She glanced around the empty facility and picked up a tricorder. _Might as well make sure I’m alright before going back to Jean-Luc_.  The tricorder emitted a beep to let her know it was done.  She began to scan her results. 

“Blood pressure....normal.  Blood sugars....normal.  White blood count....normal....Red count....normal....heart function.....normal....liver....normal.....hormone level.....” she paused and stared at the tricorder.  “That can’t be right.”

 She reached for a different tricorder and began another scan.  When that was complete, she scrolled through the results staring her in the face.  “Oh.”  Beverly smiled and placed the tricorder in her pocket. She turned to leave Sickbay, but was stopped by a large flash of light appearing in the doorway.  The flash was accompanied by a strong wind. Beverly held onto one of the biobeds as the light swirled around the room and the wind tried to pull her into it.  When the light disappeared, she fell onto the floor. She grabbed her tricorder out of her pocket and scanned herself. She smiled, and then called for Geordi to come to Sickbay.

Predictably, Geordi and his staff could find no evidence of the flash of light.  Sighing, Beverly headed for the Bridge and her husband.  She fingered the tricorder in her pocket and smiled, wondering what Jean-Luc would think when she told him. 

###

Wesley was busy fiddling with the controls on the monitor in front of him,  Jean-Luc was hunched over him, with his hand resting on the young man’s back.  Wesley bangs his hand on the desk.

“I’m sorry, Dad...I think I lost Mom.” A Lump rose in Wesley’s throat as he turned to look at his step-father.  There were tears in the corner of Jean-Luc’s eyes and Wesley could tell it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to cry. 

Jean-Luc squeezed Wesley’s shoulder.  “It can’t be.  Wesley...there has to be another way.” A tear fell from his eye and rolled its way down his cheek.  “Please, Son. I can’t.....I need....”  He removed his hand from Wesley’s shoulder and adjusted his top. “There must be something we haven’t thought of.” 

###

Beverly ran towards Engineering.  If she was right, she needs to be back at the exact place she was when the first burst of light happened.  She dashed into Engineering and headed straight towards the fading light.  She caressed her abdomen before leaping straight into the light.....

....and she tumbled out straight into Jean-Luc’s arms. 

Jean-Luc kisses her soundly in front of everyone present in Engineering before holding her at arms length and looking her over.  “Beverly.  Are you....are you alright?”

Beverly smiled up at her husband, her captain.  Should she tell him now?  No, better wait.  “Yes, Jean-Luc.  I’m fine.  Is everyone....”  Jean-Luc smiled and kissed her again.

“We’re all fine....now.”

###

Beverly paced around the living area.  After the events with Wesley’s warp bubble, she refused to allow anyone except for Doctor Selar to perform her examination, trusting the Vulcan doctor not to reveal all the results. Doctor Selar agreed to keep some of her findings out of the report that would be presented to the Captain.  Beverly knew that Jean-Luc didn’t always read her reports, but she was sure he would read the one pertaining to her. Beverly agreed with Selar to report for another exam once she spoke with Jean-Luc.  That was three weeks ago.

 Fortunately, travelling through the bubble didn’t seem to affect the foetus, but Beverly was not willing to think of it as a baby yet.  She knew she was getting older and knew about the complications that a woman of her age could face.  She and Jean-Luc had agreed to remove the birth control implant as soon as they returned to the ship, but she hadn’t believed that she would become pregnant so quickly.  She assumed it would have taken several months for her body to begin to produce the necessary hormones....but nature surprised her. She was now seven weeks pregnant.  She hadn’t suffered morning sickness (thankfully!) with Wesley, and it looked like this pregnancy would be similar.  She had been having some odd cravings for food lately, but Jean-Luc brushed it off as Beverly being Beverly.  He was used to her odd suggestions for meals and just accepted her choices.  Beverly was sure Jean-Luc had no idea. 

She knew she needed to tell him, and she wanted to tell him before Wesley, but she also wanted Wesley to know before he went off to the academy.  Beverly wanted to be sure that Wesley was ok with the thought of her and Jean-Luc having a baby.  She knew how much Wesley had looked to Jean-Luc as a father and she still deeply regretted not marrying Jean-Luc all those years ago when she had the chance.  While Jean-Luc had been an influence on Wesley’s life and had seen him as often as he could with his schedule, she knew it would be quite different with this child.  This child would have both a mother and a father around all of the time from its birth....much different from Wesley’s life.  But still....Wesley had asked if they would be giving him a younger sibling.  Beverly smiled remembering that morning. 

Beverly continued to pace.  She was seven weeks along, so nearly two months. That means she would have at least six months before she would have to consider maternity leave.  She knew Sickbay would be in good hands with Selar, but did she only want to take maternity leave, or did she want to resign completely and focus on raising her and Jean-Luc’s baby? It had been hard raising Wesley while she was still in her final years of residency and she had always wished that the situation had been different to afford her more time.  And of course, Jack had been very little help with Wesley, only seeming to want to be around for the fun parts and none of the hard parts.  In fact,  Jack had even missed Wesley’s birth!  It had been Jean-Luc who had come to the hospital by way of apologizing for Jack’s absence and it had been Jean-Luc who had been the first person other than Beverly and the medical staff to hold Wesley. She knew he would make an excellent father. 

In fact, she was pretty sure he would take paternity leave alongside her. They could stay on the ship of course, but they also could return to La Barre.  Beverly let her mind wander as she pictured her and Jean-Luc placing their baby in the Picard family crib – a crib that, according to Marie, had been used for every Picard baby going back several centuries!  Their son – for Beverly was sure she would be having a boy – would learn to take his first steps among the vines, and who knows? Maybe one day he would be in charge of the vineyard to allow his cousin Rene the chance to explore the stars. 

Or maybe their son would be an explorer like Jean-Luc and yearn for the stars.  Perhaps he, like Wesley and his father, would be fascinated by the stars and want to explore every corner of the galaxy as captain of his own vessel....or he might want to become an archaeologist, Jean-Luc’s other passion.  Not discounting her own interests, maybe her son would want to follow her into medicine.  Or perhaps....perhaps he would forge his own life completely unrelated to his parent’s lives.  Beverly vowed not to push their son into any one career, as she often worried she and Jean-Luc had pushed Wesley into Starfleet. 

###

Beverly stared at Doctor Selar with her mouth hanging open.  “Are you sure?”

“Positive. We have detected more than one heartbeat.”  Beverly reached out a hand to check the tricorder in Doctor Selar’s hand. 

“Twins,” Beverly gasped out.

“Twins. I wish you and the Captain many congratulations....you have informed the Captain, correct?” Beverly hung her head.

“Er....ah....no.  That is, there hasn’t been a very good time to tell him.”

“I see.  Doctor Picard, you are going to have to tell him soon.  Multiple births often arrive early and you are nearly to your third month. You and the babies are healthy so there is no reason for concern.  You are going to start to show soon.  Please tell your husband.”

“Trust me. I plan on it.”

###

That evening, Beverly told Jean-Luc she wanted to have a romantic dinner with him. He agreed, and she decided to wear a favourite blue dress that Jean-Luc had said was the same shade as her wedding dress.  Beverly had lit some candles and lowered the lighting in their quarters.  When Jean-Luc came in, he greeted her with a kiss, and then went to change into some casual clothing.  He emerged in a soft green tunic and accepted the glass of wine Beverly handed him.   Jean-Luc leaned close and kissed her. “Hmm, is there a special occasion I’ve forgotten?  It’s not your birthday, is it?”

Beverly swatted him. “That’s in October, dear.”

“My birthday?”

“July.” 

“Well, it’s not our anniversary, we’ve only been married for ten weeks...what’s the occasion?”  Bevely coyly smiled.  “I just wanted us to have a nice dinner.”  Jean-Luc drained his glass and pulled Beverly into his arms.  “Can we start with dessert?”

###

Their clothing was laying in a bundle on the floor and Beverly had her head resting on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  Surprisingly, he hadn’t noticed her very small baby bump, and if he did, he had chosen not to mention it to her.   He gave a contented sigh and kissed her temple.  “I love you.”

“I love you too. Jean-Luc, there’s something I need to tell-“  Jean-Luc’s comm badge went off, an alarm sounded, and red lights began to flash in the room.  “Picard here.”

_“Sir, we’ve detected a Romulan War Bird off the starboard side....I’ve gone to Red Alert as a precaution.”_

“Very good, Number One. I’m on my way.”  Jean-Luc sighed again, this time in frustration, and buried his face in Beverly’s hair. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to take up that job with the Atlantis Project and we could live in La Barre and not be interrupted by bloody Romulans?”   Beverly laughed and kissed him before crawling out of bed to fetch fresh uniforms for the two of them. 

“As much as I’d like no interruptions, you would be bored without your ship. Come on, let’s see what’s going on.”  Jean-Luc gazed over at the dinner table. “I didn’t even get to eat.”  Beverly picked up a short baguette from the table and handed it to her husband. “There. Eat in the Turbolift.  I’ll be in Sickbay monitoring just in case.”  Jean-Luc gave his wife one last kiss before they headed in opposite directions.  Ah, life on a starship....

###

“Take us into a Standard Orbit, Number One.”

“Aye, Sir.  Ensign Picard, you heard the man.”  Wesley made a few adjustments.

“Orbiting Earth, Sir.”

Jean-Luc beamed at his stepson.  “Ensign Picard, please stand up.”  Wesley rushed to his feet and stood at attention immediately.  His seat at the helm was taken by another Ensign.  “Ensign Picard,  I just wanted to take a moment to acknowledge all your hard work.  You will be missed. Good luck. You are relieved of duty.  We beam down in 45 minutes.”

“Aye, Sir.”  The bridge erupted into clapping with many people echoing the Captain’s words of luck.  Wesley backed out smiling into the turbolift.  His bag was packed and waiting in his parent’s quarters.  The rest of his belongings would be sent to La Barre, where he planned on spending the term breaks.  He was nervous, but ready. 

He entered his parent’s quarters to see his mother bent over a bag.  They were going on a few day’s shore leave to see him settled in at the Academy and then on to La Barre for the weekend. Beverly had booked a romantic night in San Francisco where she was finally going to tell Jean-Luc about the babies.  Then, they could tell Wesley the next day before they headed off to La Barre, where Beverly was sure Marie would know right away.  Beverly looked up from her bag.   “Hi Sweetheart.  Jean-Luc told me we would be beaming down soon. Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Mom.”

“Ah, that’s my boy.”

###

Wesley had found his new dormitory and met his roommate before saying goodbye to his parents and agreeing to meet them for dinner the following night.  Wesley’s roommate was a bit starstruck when he realised who Wesley’s father was.  Wesley didn’t bother to correct anyone that Jean-Luc was actually his step-father.  If he tried, things would only get complicated.  Wesley only hoped no one would treat him differently due to his last name. 

###

Beverly was clad in the same blue dress she had been wearing three nights ago before they were rudely interrupted. Tonight, she was going to tell Jean-Luc about the babies, and she hoped he wouldn’t be too upset with her for keeping it for so long. Her hands shook as she put on her favourite pair of earrings -  they had been a thirtieth birthday present from Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc emerged from the bathroom amidst a cloud of steam. He looked his wife up and down. “Are you sure you still want to go out?  We could just....stay in?”

Beverly laughed. “And waste this dress? Not on your life.  Go on, get dressed.” She made a grab for his towel and snapped it against his bare backside before he retreated into the bedroom of their suite.

“I’ll get you for that later, my dear.”

“Hmm. Promise?”

###

Dinner had been very romantic. Beverly managed to skilfully avoid drinking wine with their meal without Jean-Luc noticing....but Beverly was fairly certain he was too busy looking at her cleavage to have noticed anything. She might only have the tiniest of baby bumps, but her breasts had already begun to expand.  Every time Beverly had opened her mouth to tell Jean-uc about thebabies, a waiter would appear with more drinks, fresh bread, their entrees, their desserts...it was really quite maddening.  After dinner, they went on a stroll along the waterfront and paused just shy of the Golden Gate Bridge.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly and Beverly leaned back into his chest.  The night air was cool, but not too cold.  They were alone.  No waiters. No Starfleet.  No red alert klaxons.....just the two of them.  Now was the perfect time. 

Beverly turned around so she was facing Jean-Luc and let his arms drop to her waist.  He leaned forward to kiss her but she held up her hand and pressed a finger against his lips instead.  Beverly had rehearsed the words so many times in her head, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.  A stray tear leaked out of her eye and Jean-Luc reached up and used his thumb to brush it away.  “Shhh....mon Coeur.  Don’t cry.  I know you’re sad about Wesley, but I know he’ll visit us.”  Beverly smiled.  This was the opportunity she was waiting for.

“I know.  But our quarters are going to feel so empty without anyone else in them but us....” 

“But Beverly, Wesley had his own quarters until last week.”

“I know.  But I got used to having someone else around.”

“I, ah, see.  Well, we can plan to take shoreleave at the end of term again to see him if you’d like.”

“That would be nice.  Jean-Luc, how about we take some leave in say.....6 months or so.”  Beverly grinned at the puzzled look in Jean-Luc’s eyes. 

“Well, I suppose if you wanted we could....what did you have in mind?”

“Oh well, you see, that’s when the babies are due and I thought I would give birth in La Barre....”

“Well, yes, that does seem like a good idea....did you say baby?  As in....?”

“No, Jean-Luc.  I said _babies_.”  She kissed his nose. 

“Babies?  As in more than one?” Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry.  His hands went from around Beverly’s waist to her hips.  She took his hands in hers and placed them over her abdomen and nodded.

“More than one.  I found out this morning.  We are expecting twins.”  Jean-Luc caressed Beverly’s abdomen and then bent down and placed a kiss on it before softly speaking. 

“Hello, babies. I am your papa, but you’ll have to excuse me because right now I need to kiss your maman....”  He brought his hands to cup Beverly’s face and gave her a deep kiss.  When they broke apart, Beverly could see tears glistening in Jean-Luc’s eyes.  It was her turn to wipe them away.

“Are you...pleased?” she tentatively asked.  Jean-Luc drew her closer and held her tightly.

“Pleased doesn’t even begin to cover it, mon Coeur.”

 

###FIN###


End file.
